My Everything
by CrypticMoon
Summary: Gu Jun Pyo was the heir of his family's billion dollar company. He ruled everything, including the exclusive Shin Hwa Academy his family built. Nothing came as a surprise to him. He knew everything and no one ever stood up to him. Until now. This is the story of Boys Over Flowers through Gu Jun Pyo's eyes. The characters and broad story line are not mine.
1. Chapter 1- Enter Gu Jun Pyo

The whooshing of the helicopter rang through my ears, but I was used to it. After all, this was the usual and most efficient way to go to school, and who would care, considering I was the king. As always, irritation thrummed through my blood and I kept a scowl on my face, warding all away who dared to come near.

The trimmed green grass outside of the helicopter pad bent over, welcoming my presence as it always did when the chopper touched down. What was taking them so long? Don't they know by now? One more minute and I swore that they were all fired! 1…2…-finally!

The small door to the chopper was opened and I gracefully stepped out. My scarf whipped around in the artificial wind and my flawless hair blew at just the right angle. I was sure that when everyone looked at me, I was brighter than the sun itself, for I was Gu Jun Pyo.

As I neared the prestigious Shin Hwa Academy, I began to hear the familiar chatter of the sons and daughters of the country's richest families calling my name. "Oh, wow, look at him." "Oppa is so handsome today." My face remained impassive because I didn't at all care for their lives, as long as they didn't get in my way. But it was the only way to think of me. This praise really is the only way to be. I just wish they didn't have to be so goddamn annoying with it all.

Across the pavement, I saw my companions arriving. F4 comprised of myself, for I was the leader, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Yi Jung, and Song Woo Bin. I was the heir to the Shin Hwa group, a billion dollar industry that had taken over most every market in Korea. Yoon Ji Hoo is the grandson of the president of Korea. So Yi Jung is a master potter and ceramic artist, whose family owns a museum. Song Woo Bin was the son of a construction company founder; his family are in real estate, and his family happens to be the descendants of a powerful mob group of Korea. They all looked up at me, and I moved my head slightly to the side, gesturing to the school, and they moved behind me.

I could see their faces through the door, the uniforms that my family's multi-billion dollar company designed lined up awaiting our entrance. As usual, the double doors were opened for us, as was to be expected. Students "ooh"ed" and "aww"ed at our magnificence. Not one of us wore the Shin Hwa uniform. As if I would stoop to their level. I ignored the bunch as I moved forward, my eyes were fixed on the opposite side of the foyer. Just a few more steps until solace, then I could relax without the hundreds of eyes gawking at my face. However, why would my life ever be so simple as a few more steps?

Something caught my eye. Such a disgrace it was. For someone to do such a thing was inconceivable. Huh, the nerve of these people. I stopped and fixed my eyes on the disturbance. It was the collar. The damn collar was the exact same as mine. The funny thing about the whole situation was that I had this shirt personally made; it was the only one of its kind… until now.

His nervous, but proud eyes met my own. When I looked into his brown gaze, I felt disgust inch its way into my veins. All eyes were on me, awaiting my next move.

His mouth opened and a nervous quiver came out, "Is something wrong?" Was something wrong? Huh. It appeared that once more I would have to explain everything, well… maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt and really he did know what was wrong.

"I'll give you to the count of three. Three…two…one…." He only stood there staring at me blankly muttering "what?" and "what is this for?"

Well, let me just explain it then. I grabbed the tip of the black collar, the same one as mine. His head jerked forward and the scowl on my face deepened.

"Woo Bin, do you still have that juice from this morning?" I asked smoothly.

"Yeah, you want it?" He asked casually. I didn't reply and instead reached my hand back and my fingers enveloped the cool plastic. I didn't need to look at the bottle to know that the orange-red color was bright and would stain easily. With my other hand, I pulled back the jacket of to his uniform and held the bottle up, tilted it, and let the contents flow freely down his shirt and seep into the fabric.

He caught his breath in surprise, and all around him the same sounds were coming from the other students as well. I grabbed his hand, placed the bottle in his palm, and closed his fingers around the container. There was nothing left to do. I was sure he got the point now.

I tuned out the murmurs asking if he was okay and other nonsensical rubbish, and moved to the staircase leading to F4's special area. It was there that I could briefly unwind before it was time to head to class. Thankfully it was easy to pass through all of the other students when I only saw them a few times a day.

I began my decent down the staircase and the rest of F4 followed behind me. The lounge came into view. Lush cushions rested on the several couches, soft blue light reflected on the fabric from the expensive aquarium against the wall. Books rested in piles on the coffee table dividing up the couches. I grabbed the English Literature textbook and sat down. The others grabbed their own books and sat down on the other couches.

"Have any of you studied for this exam?" I asked the group.

"No. The material is pretty simple." Of course Ji Hoo would think that. He was a genius. I was as well and agreed with them, but after this morning's stressful and irritating events, it would take me a few minutes to let it come back to me.

"I agree. What was the text? Hamlet? Ahh, yea… I remember now." I was sure that it was all coming back to me. The others looked at me with amusement flickering in their eyes, but they dared not to say anything to me. Even though they were my closest and only friends, with whom I could be myself, I had my limits and I think they thought it was best to leave me as I was.

We took an alternate staircase to class, one that was void of students. The stairway led to a straight hallway with a door at the end - our classroom for all intents and purposes. Our professors were highly skilled and vetted from all across the world.

I led the way and pushed open the door, the space opened into a glorious room. Four desks sat in a circle. The dark cherry wood gleamed in the sunlight pouring through the window. Atop each of the desks rested a crystal name plate with each of our names. At the head of the room stood my desk, the largest and most magnificent of them all. It sat a little higher and was a little larger than the rest. It was fit for the best, a king if you will. And that king was I.

We all filed into our positions and waited for the professor to come in.

"Jun Pyo, did our plan for Lee Min Ha go accordingly?" Yi Jung always kept tabs on these games.

"No… Some girl saved him just as he was about to jump off the roof of the school."

"Really?! That is unexpected…. Who was she?" The calculating look in his eyes spoke volumes. He was cool, calm, and collected, but was surprised that someone intervened. Before he went jumping to conclusions about someone he might know, I would fill him in.

"She was some commoner. No one we know. She has caused enough trouble for the company and now my father is left to deal with it. It's a mess." I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple with my hands.

"So where is he?"

"Gone. He withdrew and apparently is having some mental problems." Woo Bin said. "I looked into it after hearing about this Wonder Girl," I couldn't help but give him a look of puzzlement. 'Wonder Girl?' It sounded like some sick joke. "That's what the press is calling her - Wonder Girl." Woo Bin added nonchalantly despite the look of pure disgust and astonishment.

"Sounds like an interesting title since all she did was meddle in the affairs of the elite and wealthy. Who was she to be on our campus anyway?" Yi Jung asked, inquisitively.

Ji Hoo's eyes moved to meet those of each of the group as he said, "She was delivering laundry or something for Lee Min Ha."

"Well, at least she has no reason to come here again." And with that, Professor Brown walked into the room. He had a degree in English Literature and was fluent in Korean, though he made us speak English for all parts of the class. He also spoke nothing but English in the class.

"Hello guys, are you ready for the exam today?" A series of yeses and groans followed the cheery question.

"Great, let's get started…."

* * *

By lunch time, I completely cooled down from the earlier conversation and event. In order to get to our private dining quarters, we had to go through the main galley. As we descended the stairs, I heard one female call "F4! F4!" and then the wave of voices calling our group's name intensified as others started calling. Like seagulls by the bay, they flocked to the most beautiful beings to grace Korea…or the world.

I stared at the other students as they pooled around the base of the wooden staircase. As we walked, I cast cold stares in their direction, which parted the inferior sea. Behind me, the others followed suit, their faces with similar expressions devoid of emotion.

As usual, I kept my eyes straight as I glided past the commoner tables. It was strange though. When I neared the opposite side of the hall my nose was overwhelmed with the scent of perfume. Tacky perfume at that, mixed with… rice? How could these people sink any lower? I didn't bother looking around, lest I made eye contact with one of the crazy females that inhabited the school.

The dining room was lavishly decorated, every detail was the epitome of perfection, but that was to be expected as money could buy anything, even love if I so deemed it.

The meal began in silence. The entrees were served and the meals were gracefully devoured.

"Did you see that new girl?" Woo Bin chirped.

"No, why? Should I care?" I didn't look up from the meat I was slicing with my knife.

"Not necessarily, but she is the one that came here on scholarship for saving Lee Min Ha. I was reading the news after the exam and it turns out that your family accepted her on scholarship to cover up the game, which nearly led to Min Ha's 'death.'" At this I did raise my eyes for a brief moment to look at Woo Bin.

"What?"

"That's right, I didn't think you knew based on our earlier conversation. However, the idea that she is now going to be at this school is a bit annoying, don't you think?"

"As long as she stays out of my way, then I don't care." At that, we returned to our meal and silence resumed.

* * *

The next day I followed the same routine with the helicopter, the exit, the students, everything. One would think that this routine would eventually become something sacred, that no one would ever tamper with it, but I think that was too much to ask.

Upon our glorious entrance into the main doors of Shin Hwa High, there was an obstruction blocking my way.

"Jun Pyo, I baked this for you myself." A small voice squeaked out of the obstruction. I looked down and found that it was an ugly girl who was blocking the way, holding a small cake in her hands. Her bangs and bowl style hair cut framed her face and false confidence and hope lit her eyes as she smiled at me.

"Please accept my heart." I glanced down at the poorly made cake. I took the tray the cake was sat on in my hands and studied it momentarily. In what world was she living in where she thought I would ever consider accepting her heart? I then raised my eyes to her face which her shining with happiness and true confidence.

So I did what was an appropriate show of how I felt about her.

I shoved the cake into her face. The strawberry sauce dripped down off of her nose and onto her uniform. Her white cream face was shocked and the rest of the school either laughed or gasped in shock. I kept my face neutral because really it was sad. How could anyone think that they would be enough, special enough, precious enough, for me? Huh. It was sad.

A voice from one of the most irritating fan girls chirped up, "Our Jun Pyo only eats cakes made by the best pastry chefs." Damn, they were the most irritating. I reached over and pulled the fan girl's hankie out of her uniform's top pocket and wiped my fingers which felt sticky from the cake, and threw it back to her without looking. It must have hit the floor because I heard high heels rush to pick it up. Whatever. I turned to go down the staircase to freedom until another obstruction was blocking my path.

My sharp eyes looked collided with those of another ugly little girl. What was it today? She didn't have anything in her hands and I didn't recognize her, so I was fairly certain she and I had never crossed paths.

"Who are you?" I asked plainly. She didn't reply right away, but instead what looked like anger pooled deep into her eyes. Aish, this was annoying. I had better things to do.

"Do you have something to say?"

"That's right. I have something to say! I have a lot to say!" Her voice was slowly rising. Well this was a first, but still, I couldn't care less.

"You!" She suddenly screamed and pointed an ugly finger at me. "Do you have no respect for people?" Did I? I turned my head slightly to answer the obviously dumb question, but she hammered on. "I don't even expect you to have any humility as a rich person. If you didn't want to eat it, then you could have rejected it nicely. Or…would it kill you to accept it just for the sake of that person's effort? What are you going to do if she says she is going to jump off of the roof, you bastard?"

"Who are you?" Admittedly, no female had ever had the audacity to talk to me in such a manner, but I didn't see why I should care. She seemed taken aback by this. There was no reaction from me and I suppose she wanted to see some damage, but that was not going to happen. I wasn't the type of person to waste my anger out on the likes of her.

"Do you have something to say?" Her brown eyes fumed at my responses. She thought for a few seconds, her face turning into a sharp scowl, and then with gritted teeth, said no. I had nothing further to say, and so, I moved passed her and descended the staircase to the lounge.

No one mentioned anything about either events. I was glad for that. For some reason, the latter of the two incidents nagged at the back of my mind. I wasn't sure why exactly, but I supposed it was all due to the fact that no female had ever stood up to me. No male for that matter either. They were all scared of the dreaded red card. It was with that card that all of the students were at my beck and call and performed anything I wished. Never had they failed me. Usually the male students were the ones that carried out the deeds, all trying to get into my good graces. I wasn't sure what they hoped for because the only reward they got were no red cards and a "good."

I kicked up my feet and pulled open one of my text books and began reading the contents. English was tricky to learn, but necessary for my success. The verbs and adjectives marked the page as my eyes danced over the page. I stared at the conjugation of "to be" for the entirety of our time in the lounge. I then made my way to our classroom, and tried my best to concentrate.

* * *

The air was nice as we stepped outside. The wind blew gently against my face and the fur on the tip of my coat brushed the bottom of my jaw. The grey sky wasn't a problem or bothersome, sometimes the sun was a bit bright too bright for my mood, so today was rather perfect in terms of whether.

Behind me, Woo Bin and Yi Jung were chatting about some party Woo Bin was hosting and Yi Jung was inquiring about the invite list. Of course, it was mainly the attractive females that they surrounded themselves with.

Quietly, Ji Hoo walked slightly behind me. He never said too much and kept to himself, but was my best friend nonetheless. We shared several conversations when were alone, and he made comments here and there when the four of us were together, but remained silent, watching the world.

Out of nowhere, my shoes were tainted with ice cream and a hand shakily removed itself from the tip of the shoe. Why did it always have to happen to me? Damn.

"Sunbaenim…" A shaky female voice said from below me. Oh Min Ji. I knew her. I'd known her for years. She like every other female at this school had had a crush on me for ever since ever.

She hastily got up and bowed deeply several times. Worry was etched into her face. "I'm so sorry, Sunbaenim." I left my face blank and irritation coursed through my blood.

I didn't even look at her sorry state. My voice was icy cold as my next words left my unrepenting lips, "Sorry? If apologizing solves everything, why do you think there are laws and police officers?" I waited for her response. I didn't take long. Her eyes were glued to the ground as she explained that it was an accident.

Her voice then became stronger and more affirmative as she thought of a way to make it up to me. "I'll buy you the same exact shoes right away!"

"You, are you richer than me?"

It didn't seem to register in that thick skull of hers. "Pardon?"

I supposed I would have to explain everything, once again. What was with these people? "Even if you had more money, it would be impossible. These shoes were made by a craftsman in Ferenze. How could you possibly buy me the same exact shoes immediately?"

"I'm really sorry. I'll do anything I can to fix it."

"Anything?" I asked disbelievingly. This would be interesting. I could definitely better my mood with this.

She nodded eagerly, "Yes."

Oh the power! What to have her do that would be worthy punishment for her infringement? I knew. It would be gloriously humiliating for her, but would also teach her her place.

"Lick it."

"What?" Behind me, F4 was snickering. Even Ji Hoo was chuckling. It was one of my better ideas, I will say. I was having a hard time not cracking a smile, but the most I would allow for was a smirk.

"I said to lick it." Tears rushed to her eyes and a blush of embarrassment spread across her pale cheeks.

"Sunbaenim." Oh now she was begging. Well, I wasn't known for mercy.

"Didn't you say you would do anything?" Her back began to bend and submission rested in the depths of her eyes. She had no choice, no way out.

I had won; this was the highli-…"Stop it!" A new voice yelled. My eyes flew to the side of Min Ji and there stood that girl from earlier, who yelled at me. "You! You think she fell because she wanted to? Apologizing is enough don't you think?" She stared at me as if I was missing some larger part of life. There was no denying the hatred that burned in her brown depths. Well girl, the feeling was mutual.

However, the whole situation was amusing. A choked out a laugh, "Who's this nosy person?"

She just glared at me, so I continued on, "Hey Sophomore! I guess it hasn't been that long since you returned, but you shouldn't try to use that American style here…. Why so informal?"

Her way of speaking to me was that of an equal, a close friend, didn't she know I was older than her? Didn't she know that I was her superior?

Woo Bin suddenly leaned over and whispered in my ear. "She is Wonder Girl. The one who saved Lee Min Ha." Oh, how interesting things had become!

I turned my head slightly to address her, "Oh, so you're the famous wonder bra?"She shifted uncomfortably and avoided my eyes. Good. "People were saying Wonder Woman and stuff, so I at least expected an S line and a D cup." The image of the iconic Wonder Woman popped into my mind, and as I made fun of her, I compared the two. I ran my eyes up and down her slender body, taking in every detail with piercing scrutiny. I didn't care about her body, I just enjoyed seeing her squirm and that quick mouth of hers stay shut. "How homely!"

She breathed a sigh of utter disbelief, then she came back, "I'm glad I let you down."

Damn she was annoying. "Is it your concept not to think of your status and be nosy?" The smile that had been in my eyes when I was picking on her vanished. "Why are you butting into other people's business?"

Wonder Woman met my eyes without fear. "She's not a stranger. She's my friend. I guess in rich people's dictionaries, there are no words like friend or friendship?"

"Friendship?" Interesting concept, well let's see what we can do with that point. "Let's see that great friendship that you speak about." I glanced down at my shoe, moved my foot slightly to the left so it faced her, and looked back at her, "Lick it."

I think the hatred in her eyes grew ten-fold. "What?!"

"I'll forget about all this if you lick it instead." She glanced at her friend and defeat finally sunk into her eyes. She slightly shook her head, and she began to bend down. I was soaking in the satisfaction that I stopped watching her. There was no greater pleasure than watching this big mouth suffer for her insolence.

The peace of the moment was rewarding, the wind was calm, the campus was quiet, and most of all, the trouble maker was paying her dues. Ahh life was- "YAA!" Something hit my face and went up my nose. The force was so great and caught me so off guard that I was thrown backwards onto my butt.

I raised my hand to my face to investigate the damage and found that vanilla icecream was now all over my face. "Aish! What's up with you?!" I remained on the ground, my brain slowly processing what had happened. In front of Ji Hoo, Yi Jung, and Woo Bin. Humiliated by a commoner. This wasn't fine.

Wonder Girl moved closer to me in a threatening manner and stood over me, for the first time, someone was looking down on me, "Does she have more money than you? Did you yourself earn all of that money?" I looked at her in disbelief as she continued, "What? Is it my concept to be nosy?" She paused to scoff at me, "It's my concept not to overlook bastards who act out just by trusting their rich parents to have their back. Why!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out three 1000 won bills. Her lip curled as she returned her gaze to me. She threw the bills over my head. "At our place it's 2,500 won, but I calculated it by Gangnam standards, okay? If the stain doesn't come out, then bring it by."

She turned to leave, I thought it was all over, my façade of coolness broke and anger and disbelief washed through my body. Wonder Woman then turned around, marched over, and slapped something on my forehead, and walked away.

I ripped the sticker off of my head and listened for a brief moment as F4 snickered around me. "What the hell was that piece of crap?!"

I got up and stormed off without caring if F4 was following me. I couldn't think anything, my vision was red with rage.

I found the nearest bathroom and to those unfortunate men in the restroom, I had no remorse for their fearful faces. I gripped the edges of the glass bowl sink and stared at the ice cream staining my face. What the hell?! Who was she?! The sticker was still pressed to my palm even though I was gripping the sink. I opened the crumpled sticker and read the writing. "Jan Di's Dry-cleaning…" She was the daughter of a dry-cleaner? The daughter of a dry cleaner bested the great Gu Jun Pyo? Aish! This was unbelievable.

I fisted a handful of paper towels and began fiercely wiping my face, ridding my beautiful skin of the sticky substance.

This was unbelievable. Never! Never! Had this happened to me before. I was Gu Jun Pyo! "Aish!" My breathing was ragged as I thought about all that had happened today. Yesterday, everything was normal, but today? Everything that I understood to be standard was now revealing the damn exception to that rule: Jan Di.

I left the bathroom and headed to the one place I could vent my rage in peace- the hideout.

* * *

The dark room was lit with neon lights and areas of dim yellow lights. Music blared through the surround-sound speakers and I went straight to the dart board, in the center of the room. There, I pinned up the damn sticker and grabbed the handful of darts and began firing them, one by one.

Most of the time they hit the target, which was any area of the sticker that spelled out "Jan Di." I don't know how long I did that, but it wasn't long enough for me. I wasn't satisfied and anger leaked out of every pore. No one approached me, which was probably for the best. This couldn't go unanswered for. Something had to be done as an appropriate punishment for the meddling child.

Sometime later, I heard Yi Jung say to Woo Bin, "What's with Jun Pyo?"

"I think the shock was pretty big today. He just keeps doing that." I pulled the darts out of the board and moved back into my starting position. How was I going to get her back?

I felt a hand fall on my shoulder. "What are you doing with that serious face?" Yi Jung asked. He had moved away from his game, I think it was Rock Band or something, and his girls to come see what was up with me.

Ready to reply, I was surprised to find that most of my anger had subsided. "Don't bother me. Can't you see the wheels turning in my head? I'm thinking of the best way to crush Jan Di or weeds or whatever." I threw a few darts at the damn sticker. Maybe I should go after her family's company…. That would teach her…. Or what if I got her kicked out of school? At least then I wouldn't have to deal with the press.

Yi Jung watched my throw a few more darts at the board. "I don't know why you're even bothering to think about it. Just do what you've been doing all along." His words sank in, and I felt like a light bulb had finally gone off! I looked at him and he was giving me a knowing smirk. Doing what I had been doing all along. Yes!

I hooked my arm around his neck and pulled him close in excitement. "Man! You really are smart!" I sauntered over to the dart board and pulled the sticker off of the board and held it in my hands. "Jan Di Laundry, you are really dead now." I crumpled the sticker in my hand and threw it away. This was the beginning of the end for that meddlesome weed!

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called the one person I trusted with the cards. He picked up on the second ring. "Yeah, it's me… I need you to target sophomore Jan Di."

"Isn't she the scholarship student?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"What would you like us to do?"

"Hmmm… trash her desk and place it outside. When she goes looking for it, dowse her in egg and flour. Add your own creative spin on it if you will, but do not disappoint me. I will be watching from the cameras that you have. Video tape it, and we will watch it live."

With that, I hung up. I felt better. Happiness radiated from my body. No one got away with crossing the path of Gu Jun Pyo without repercussions.

* * *

The next day, I sat in the lounge and asked for a day off from classes so I could watch everything transpire.

The whole evening and night of yesterday, excitement coursed through my body and I couldn't wait for everything to go down. Most of all, I was looking forward to her running into the lounge, apologizing for the way she treated me, her superior. It was a fool proof plan!

As it stood, she was hopping along the sidewalk trying to catch her book that was being tugged away. She stopped as soon as she saw a glimpse of her vandalized desk that was out in the middle of the hall.

A crowd of people gathered around her, and she was demanding an explanation. Then the first egg hit her head and she stopped dead in shock. It was what she deserved. Then more eggs followed, then the flour followed.

Her clothes were ruined. She shouted at the crowd of students and more eggs and flour followed.

By the time it was over, I had was satisfied with the outcome. My face was serious and I was pleased that she got what she deserved. Now she would be coming to me, begging for mercy and forgiveness. It was the groveling I was most looking forward to.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin watched from the other couch, and Yi Jung commented, "Isn't it over now?" Did he not get it?

"What do you mean over? It's over when the rude chick comes and kneels in front of me. So, that's why they say not to bother a sleeping wolf?"

"You mean a sleeping lion…" Woo Bin interjected.

"It seems this time it won't even last a week." Yi Jung watched the screen as it looked as if Jan Di was about to cry with the powder smudged on her face.

"One week? I say it won't even last three days." Woo Bin gave his opinion and then they waged a bet. "Yi Jung, you, if I win, I get that traditional pot from your last show."

Yi Jung laughed, "For a fool that can't tell a pot from a water bottle, what's with the sudden interest?"

"My baby is a fan of the potter, So Yi Jung."

"Okay. If I win, I get the number of the Super Girls."

"Call!"

I was tired of their nonsense, "Hey guys! Shut up. It's almost time for her to show up!"

I shifted my body to face the bottom of the stairwell leading into the lounge, waiting for this sweet moment of the defeated coming to grovel at me feet.

"Alright! 5…4…3…2…1! Ta Da!" No one was there…. Oh! "That's right! She probably doesn't want to show herself in front of me in that disastrous state! Yep, I was a bit hasty…. Okay, one more time. 5…4…3…2…1…..?" Where the hell was she?!

I pulled out my phone and dialed the person from yesterday. "What's wrong with you guys? Did you do it right?"

"Yes, just as you asked…"

"Then, why isn't she here?"

"We don't know…"

"Where the hell did that chick go?!"

"We really don't know! She left!"

I had to calm down. It wasn't over. This wasn't the end. I looked into her file and found that she is here on a supposed "swimming scholarship," so if she liked to swim, why don't I just make that a tad bit difficult.

"Alright, I want you guys to dump empty plastic bottles and stuff into the pool, and then when she gets out, I want you guys to give her a little scare, okay?"

I hung up after confirming everything with the boys.

It wasn't over until she came to me!

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hello to all! My name is Moon, or Selene, whichever you prefer. This is my first story that follows a Korean Drama. I have recently become slightly addicted, and Boys Over Flowers was the first drama I watched and is still my favorite. This story is Boys Over Flowers through Gu Jun Pyo's eyes. I really hope that you enjoy it, and for any of my followers, I highly recommend that you give it a try ;) Even if you have never seen it, I hope that you read my story.**

 **I am very happy to have this done, and ready to share. This is the longest chapter of any of my stories, and due to the fact that I literally watch the episode and include any character interaction that happens on-screen plus I add my own sections and thoughts for the character, my chapters will be long. I loved writing this chapter and I will continue to write this out. The dialogue from the show is not mine; however, the dialogue from the parts that were not on-screen are mine. It's a mixture of both so that I keep the story and the feelings from the words the same. :)**

 **This story will comprise of 25 chapters, one for each episode. Because it takes me so long to write these chapters, please be patient with me. I hope to have one or two out every month. It really depends on my schedule and how things lay out, but I will try my hardest.**

 **I love reviews! Thank you to all who take the time to review! I read them all! :)**

 **Well, until next chapter,**

 **-Moon.**


	2. Chapter 2- Enter Geum Jan Di

Everything was supposed to proceed as I decreed it, and I didn't see a need to watch it. I didn't think my stomach could handle it, all the laughing that it would have caused me. Instead, I went somewhere that I could hit things and watch them fly at my precise force: the golf range, as I called it. My maids handed me golf balls, I lined them up, and my golf club hit them. I watched the balls fly as I smiled, knowing full well, that tomorrow, I could expect a certain little, ugly girl at my feet, begging for forgiveness for crossing me. I could hardly wait.

One after another, the golf balls flew, and my mind swirled with the different scenarios that could happen tomorrow. To forgive or not to forgive, that was the real question, was it not? I thought it really would all come down to how much groveling she did at my feet. The strong weed would finally bend to my will and learn her place in the grander scheme of things that was Shin Hwa High. I paused for a brief moment and reconsidered. No, I was teaching her the social stratification that was society. Those who could afford were at the top and those who couldn't at the bottom. I was such a generous person.

"Oh, Gu Jun Pyo, my great apologies! How could I have ever gone against you so many times? I am not sure what came over me! Whatever your wish is, is my command. Please have mercy, your greatness. I have learned my place, and it is at the feet of you. What can I do to repay the mercy that you have shown me in not kicking me out of your kingdom and rightfully illustrating the way things should be? I know now where I belong!" Yes, that was what she would say. My smile widened and I could not but hope that I could keep my composure as it all played out. I needed to be firm, reserved. I needed to show her the god she was dealing with.

The door opened behind me and three boys walked into the room. I knew their faces. They were the ones who were supposed to scare Geum Jan Di weeds or whatever her name was. And yet they were here, in front of me, which should mean that they had finished their job. Why else would they dare show their faces in front of me?

"Gu-Gu Jun Pyo…. we're sorry, but we have failed you." Did they want to die? Was this how they were going to come to me? While I had a golf club in my hand? Dangerous.

"What happened?" I asked calmly, while slowly and carefully inspecting my golf club.

"We did as you asked. While she was changing, we grabbed her, held her down, but then Ji Hoo came in and told us to leave…. We're sorry…"

"What, Ji Hoo, did?" I asked. There was no hiding the surprise in my voice. Ji Hoo, while I knew he didn't approve of our games, was the last person I would expect to interfere, considering he never did so before.

The middle boy, with his head bowed, replied solemnly, "Yeah, he had to appear at that moment."

Anger surged through my system, I was embarrassed to be caught in the act; however, thinking about it, perhaps they took it a bit too far. From their description, I never asked them to hold her down or clamp her mouth shut. It sounded closer to a predator attack than a few high school boys scaring a girl. I slammed my club head on the dusty ground and turned to face them. "Who told you guys to do that kind of stuff?"

The boy on the end with the short hair raised his head and looked into my eyes, confusion staining his face. "…You said to give Geum Jan Di a bitter taste."

"I told you to scare her and make her surrender on her own!" Geez! How idiotic could they be? Not following my specific directions and going on a path of their own. The three boys bowed their heads and said simultaneously, "I'm sorry… it's our fault." That wasn't going to cut it. This could be traced back to me and wouldn't look good. Damn them. "Do you want to get kicked out of school?! Get out of here! Go away!" I swung the club in my hands at them. A large part of me praying I at least clipped one. At least then, my anger would have a channel. I couldn't believe this! I threw the golf club on the ground, demanded to be taken home, and stormed to the car.

Once home, I went into my room and sat in my leather chair pondering how to proceed. All was not lost. She still was scared and that could make her come to me and surrender, but it was the severity of the incident that for some reason bothered me. It made no sense. What if they had continued? If it wasn't for Ji Hoo- Ji Hoo stopped them from hurting her. I felt my brow dip into a scowl for a reason that I could only assume was due to the fact that he interfered with my plans.

I needed a new plan. Something smart and calculating, something that didn't involve people like the last plan had. Hmmm, I knew what to do. One text and it would be gold. I laughed to myself, I was just too good.

I quickly sent a text to one of my associates, and the news was out there. My job was done. I could go to bed satisfied now.

* * *

The next morning I sat in the lounge waiting to hear the footsteps that would reveal themselves to be my weed. Wait, my weed? Since when had this gotten so personal? The rest of the F4 sat around me.

"You're very quiet today." Yi Jung said as he sipped his tea. I didn't have time to answer before Woo Bin commented, "What?" I didn't really know what that meant, but Yi Jung seemed to. "2500 won?" Both men were smiling and looking at me expectantly.

"Just wait," I said, confidence showing through, "She's bound to show up soon. A naïve girl."

I felt sharp eyes on me in an instant. Ji Hoo. "What have you done this time?" Anger flooded my body once again as thoughts of last night came to the front of my mind. Who was he to interfere? He had never done something like this before, so what was different with this girl? I was going to have to watch him.

"Why? Are you going to help her out again?" I retorted, my brain still reeling.

Woo Bin and Ji Yung leaned closer together watching the exchange. Woo Bin looked over to Yi Jung, "What does that mean?"

"Just forget it." Ji Hoo looked to Yi Jung and Woo Bin, but his gaze lingered on me the longest. I took it as a challenge. I guess it was time to confront him, so much for just watching him.

"Why do you care?" I didn't wait for his reply and continued on to the point. "If you're not going to help, butt out."

To my surprise, Ji Hoo didn't back down. My face was closed off, and I made sure to keep it that way. "You're going against some girl. It's childish and stupid." Some girl? My brain got hung up on those words. She was not just some girl. She had defied me. On several occasions.

"Do you think she's just some girl? She's more like a crazy animal that doesn't know her place. Whatever she is, it's my rule in life to take such people down, understand?" I made sure that he knew that it was my voice that was the most prominent. I was always the leader. It wasn't up for negotiation. What I said went.

Just then, I heard footsteps make their way down the stairs. I was still too angry to change my expression, but I swung my head around just to verify my thoughts and I brightened immediately. Geum Jan Di had finally come to me. "Impossible." I murmured to the others.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin looked up and uttered their surprises. "Look!" I declared. "I'm right! She has come here." I didn't look at her, but my nose was assaulted by some disgusting mixture of smells. Sweat and dirt mixed with perfume. What the hell? "It's too late to apologize." I casually rested a finger against my cheek.

"I won't let this happen anymore," she said to me. Hold on. That wasn't 'Oh, Gu Jun Pyo, my great apologies! How could I have ever gone against you so many times? I am not sure what came over me! Whatever your wish is, is my command. Please have mercy, your greatness. I have learned my place, and it is at the feet of you. What can I do to repay the mercy that you have shown me in not kicking me out of your kingdom and rightfully illustrating the way things should be. I know now where I belong!' She plowed on, "A warning? That's for people like you. Got it?"

This wasn't what I had expected. My hand fell from my face and landed on the chair with a thump. "Hey, Ms. Dry Cleaning, is this your idea of an apology?" She didn't miss a beat, "Why would I apologize to you when I'm the one who deserved an apology?" I didn't see the dirty rags in her hand until she hit me with them. That's where the smell had come from. Leave it to commoners to bring their dirty laundry to a fight. Wait. She hit me. Me. The great Gu Jun Pyo. Oh hell no. I started to stand, "What? You?" I stood taller than her, and she looked up at me - as she should - and slowly backed up. The weed pursed her lips and brought her fisted hands up in front of her chest. What was she doing? This was something unexpected… "Are you picking a fight with me?" I had to ask. She stepped back in wide steps and her body was tensed as if ready to pounce on me in any second. What was this behavior? Where were her manners?

"I already told you," she said, "I won't put up with this anymore. I made it very clear!" Her voice rose to a scream as her words progressed. Then, she screamed! At me. Who did she think she- a foot collided with my cheek and I fell backwards. Right on my sweet buttocks. I was shocked. Did she really just kick me in the face? I spun my head around and she was staring down at me with narrowed eyes in a warning. Aish! She started stomping towards me and my eyes widened in shock. I straightened my back and tried to level with her through my body language. "Did you see it?" she yelled. "Did you see me sleeping with another guy? Or hold my hand with another guy? I've never even kissed anyone before. What did you say to me?" She leaned down to me, and I instinctively moved back. Thank you instincts because my brain definitely wasn't functioning. She took a rag that was on the floor in front of me - I have no recollection of how it got there, maybe it was one of the ones she hit me with - and laid the smelly white thing over my face as she said "You!" I vaguely heard laughter in the background. I snatched the rag off of my face as fast as I could. "If you do anything like this again, you're dead! Got it?" As I stared up at her, a very, very, very, very small part of me acknowledged her guts, but the other 99.999% of me was shocked and… and… was I mad? I think so. As I thought through my feelings at the situation, she didn't wait for me to respond and walked off.

I watched her climb up the stairs and heard the laughter to the right of me get louder. I looked and saw all three guys laughing at me. What had just happened?

"She really told you, didn't she?" Woo Bin commented. Yi Jung nodded and amusement glittered in Ji Hoo's eyes.

I held up a hand. "I don't want to talk about it. I need to think this through. Who does she think she is?"

Yi Jung laughed some more, "Come on, we'll be late for class." I forgot that we were at school and that it was still the morning. They all stood up, but I remained on the floor for a few seconds more. An endless number of questions were flooding my brain, and I didn't even begin to know how to process them. All I could see were her eyes, narrowed and fierce. She didn't stand down to me, didn't yield, but did what no other had done: fought.

I finally rose to my feet and walked to our classroom. The professors' voices were all nonsense as I continued to replay the events, trying to find some plausible explanation for her resistance and attitude because there had to be one.

We left school and headed to our hideout. I sat in a leather chair and continued my thinking. Rap music blared in the background as I worked through my latest theories. It was all coming together. I laughed at the explanation, but it made total sense.

"She's a piece of work," I heard Woo Bin say; the comment was followed by Yi Jung, "She landed a kick on his face; it's been so long since things were this exciting. By the way, doesn't Jan Di remind you of someone?"

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing. Who is it?" They paused for a moment before simultaneously saying, "Jun Hee noona!"

At the sound of my older sister's name, I looked up. No way! "Don't be silly!"

Woo Bin pointed a finger at me, "No, I think Jan Di looks like Jun Hee."

"No way!" I couldn't believe what they were saying. "How could you even being to compare Jan Di to my sister?" What craziness. Although… her feistiness did resemble his noona. Yi Jung saw right through me, as though reading my mind, "I'm sure you feel the same."

"Be quiet…" No. They were nothing alike.

"Why do you keep smiling?" Woo Bin looked at me closely. The smile I had earlier crept back onto my face. "Did something happen to your head?" Yi Jung joked.

Apparently they hadn't realized what I had. "Don't you get it?"

"What?" Woo Bin looked curious.

"That girl has fallen totally in love with me." It was the only theory that made sense. She stood up to me so that I could recognize her; she kicked me to force me to give her attention. She was totally discovered. I couldn't keep the smile from my lips.

"What?" Yi Junk and Woo Bin asked together. Yi Jung spoke to me first, "Gu Jun Pyo, that's a big jump in logic."

Oh, how naïve they were. "You all, none of you qualify as great lovers. Women say 'no,' but they mean 'yes.' The more she hates me, the more she's fallen for me." Woo Bin made another sound of disbelief. So, I continued, "Think about it. She doesn't want me to get the wrong idea about her. That's why she's pretending to be so innocent." It all made sense to me, but why weren't they getting it? Yi Jung and Woo Bin were definite womanizers, but those weren't long term like I knew Jan Di wanted. Poor souls. They just hadn't thought through the situation like I had. I finally understood.

"If that's true…" began Yi Jung, "She's never been kissed," finished Woo Bin. No matter that! I knew the answer to that as well. "Because she's waiting for me to be the one to kiss her first."

Yi Jung clapped, "Hey! Bravo, bravo! You're my friend, but you're pretty amazing."

I cracked up, "Of course. I thought it was strange that my charisma didn't work on her. Don't you think? She's a real fool. She can't fool anyone with that act. Actually, if a girl is too honest, it's a real burden, right?" They shook their heads, but I knew I was right. I had thought through this for too long not to be. Why I had let this girl get into my head was beyond me, but now that I had figured everything out, I could rest easy. I dealt with girls like this before. She was no different. It was just her tactic that was different. Too bad I could see right through it.

Now came the proceedings process. What to do with this new information. The girl was a curious thing. What to do, what to do? Well, I suppose I should think about how I think about her. She was a bug on my windshield, but since she was falling in love with me, she would be a bug that wouldn't go away easily. Something would have to be done about it. What could I do? Well, Gu Jun Pyo, ask yourself, what are your problems with her? I glanced at my watch, how much time did I have? Well, let's just see how far I got. Number one, she was ugly. Well, that was a bit harsh… let me simplify it: ordinary, nothing special. Number two, she was a commoner with no wealth or status. Number three, she didn't listen. Her listening problem was a serious issue. Number four, she smelled. I was not fully convinced that was the rags earlier. I was sure there were more, but these were the most pressing. Now, what did these four things have in common? It came to me almost instantly: they all could be solved by money. Money solved everything. She just needed a taste. I needed to see her without her problems. Do you have to have a hearing test to be given hearing aids? I would have to look into that. Time to get to work.

I called for my driver and headed home. We had all the amenities at home, but I would have to do a little coordinating with Butler Lee. I couldn't help but smile to myself. This was going to work.

* * *

I made all the necessary arrangements. The next day, she would come to me, all of her issues would be solved, which would allow me to think clearly about my next move. I didn't want to just destroy this poor commoner's heart. Even I was not that cruel. It wouldn't matter if the girl had money because then she could fall back on that, but poor Jan Di had nothing to fall back on.

The following day seemed to go by really slowly. I thought about the solutions and how everything would fall together. This would give me a chance to really see her and determine if I would indulge her in a relationship. I was such a saint.

As soon as class was dismissed, I went home. The process would take a few hours, so I wasn't concerned with missing the sights.

Once home, I prepared myself for her presentation. I showered and let the warm water cascade down my back and shoulders. The smile spread on my face before I could stop it. She would be fixed. All of those annoying characteristics could be wiped away with money. My money.

I finished washing and turned off the water. I stepped out and pulled my robe around my body. With one snap of my fingers, my maids flooded into my room, and they went to work on perfecting the perfect.

Once they were done with my hair, we moved to the suits. They moved different outfits around in a circle, and I waved yes or no. Finally, I was ready.

I moved down the staircase and waited for her in the small lounging area I had chosen. Outside, the wind blew the trees, and leaves on the ground swirled in a dance. I only saw the shadows and the faint outlines through the shear curtain material, but it was enough to make me wander over to the window to watch. Plus, when she walked in and saw my back and figure shrouded in sunlight, she would be amazed and taken aback by my beauty.

I heard her heels click on the floor and slowly turned around to see if everything was resolved. When she saw my face, her own face contorted to utter disbelief and disgust. Okay… not the reaction I was expecting. I see her manners haven't been fixed. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"This is my house." I said simply. So far, I wasn't impressed.

"Your house? So this is where you live?" I started walking towards her as she stuttered, clearly surprised to see me. Which was weird. Why would she be surprised to see me here? Who's house did she think this was? And I could of swore I saw a flicker of hope before her face twisted. Ahhh, Gu Jun Pyo. Think about it. She was admiring you from behind but then realized she had to continue playing hard to get.

"That's right." I continued my leisure stroll over to where she stood.

"Why?!" Geum Jan Di sure had a set of lungs because she yelled the question. Her arms shot up to the defensive position from earlier and asked, "What are you up to?" I wasn't fooled this time. A small smile made its way to the corners of my mouth. "I'm not up to anything." She genuinely looked confused. She had nothing to say for once in her life. I got closer to her and put my hands on her bare shoulders. Her skin was surprisingly soft beneath my fingers, but then I remembered the pampering she had just received. I gently guided her a few steps to the right to a full length mirror. I finally got a second to really see the job that had been done to her.

Problem one, solved. While she wasn't anything spectacular, she at least looked better than she had before. The hair extensions helped her bowl cut, and the large curls framed her slim face. The makeup emphasized her high cheekbones and her brown eyes. The black dress she wore helped her figure a little by allowing her skin to glow and her straight body have small curves. It was all about colors.

Problem two, solved. -ish. She was still a commoner, but at least, I could see what she could really become. White gold jewelry was all over her body. Star shaped earrings were in her ears, and a star necklace was draped over her collarbone. The clothing was the best money could buy. She looked less like a commoner and more like a person of worth.

Problem three, solved. Geum Jan Di finally shut her mouth, which allowed her ears to listen. Right? That was how it worked, right? Well, I'm sticking with it.

Problem four, solved. A light and delicate fragrance rested on her skin and surrounded her. It soothed my temper and clogged my anger. The sweet flowery scent invaded my senses and I was impressed at the transformation. The dirty scent from earlier invaded my senses too and I thought I was going to die. I was proud of the job I had done so far.

Money solved everything. This proved it.

"Look! Aren't you surprised at yourself? Money can work wonders. An ugly duckling turned into a swan."

Her eyes narrowed, "A swan?" I saw something flash across her face, a look I couldn't identify. Jan Di's eyes softened and looked away from the mirror, "It doesn't matter." Then, the moment was over, and she sharply turned to me, once again shouting, "What are you doing? I never asked for this." I found her mood swings amusing as she tried to make sense of all of this magnificence. She should know that she no longer had to fight me to hide her feelings.

"Hey, kid. You can be honest about your feelings for me." I stated simply, gently.

"What?"

I chuckled. "Oh yeah, you must be the type who doesn't say what you mean."

Her eyes narrowed one again, "Jun Pyo, this isn't funny. You've kidnapped me and held me against my will." What was she doing? This Geum Jan Di was infuriating. She did everything wrong. I was baffled by her audacity and my brain searched to try to make sense of her words. Kidnapped? Against her will? Who was she going to tell? "No one is around," I said quickly, trying to keep on track, "You can be honest with me." I determined that there was something to be done about her feelings, now that I had seen what she could be. No beauty, but not bad. "I'll let you talk to me when we're outside of school." Her jaw dropped. I was glad that she was coming to her senses. Jan Di was clearly amazed at his generous offer. "Why? You must be shocked at what I just said. Shall I repeat myself? From now, if you listen to me, I'll let you be my girlfriend when no one is around. Understand? " I leaned closer to her, and she narrowed her eyes, once again, and looked at him with a tilted head, "Are you crazy? You must be mad. All the greasy food you eat must have damaged your brain. Me be your what? Forget it. I'm going home." The smile that was on my face earlier had slowly dropped as I listened to her words. None of which were 'yes,' or 'Couldn't I be your girlfriend for everyone to see?' As she turned around, I jumped in front of her, blocking the path out. None of what was happening made any sense.

"You're the one with the brain damage!" I said to Jan Di.

"Get out of the way." She didn't look friendly, or like she had feelings for me, but I knew that had to be an act. Why didn't she accept me? My offer was very generous.

Alright, I had to change the tactic. I'll make her aware of the problems that were fixed. "Do you know how much those clothes and jewelry cost?" Jan Di's eyes challenged me to tell her. Okay, if she wanted to play that game. "A million won."

"What?" Then her brain suddenly seemed to register the number. I was nice to give her some time. She had probably never even seen a million won. "A million won?!"

"That's right. But this is nothing. Spend time with me and you'll end up with even more. Don't you want that?" Surely she must. Who wouldn't? Money bought everything. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I've been kidnapped by a psycho like you. Of course I'm out of my mind! Ever since I saw your face, I've felt a bug crawling all over my body?" The love bug, perhaps? If not, how could she compare me to a bug?! She reached up and grabbed the diamond star earrings from her ears and tossed them on the ground. Then, she quickly grabbed the necklace, unclipped it from her neck, and threw it on the ground as well. I was fully convinced she needed to go to the mental hospital for an evaluation. Jan Di reached behind her for the zipper to her dress. My eyebrows rose. This could be interesting. She paused and looked up at him, "Give me back my uniform right now!"

"Fine." I felt my temper rise. She was throwing away money that she had never seen before. She was throwing away me, who could give her everything. What I gave her was what she wanted, I was sure. I just didn't understand what went wrong.

"And one more thing," I heard her say, "There is something you don't know." Something I didn't know? Like what? She continued, "You make friends with your heart. You can't expect to buy them." Jan Di turned her back to me and started to walk away. But I wasn't done.

"There is nothing money can't buy. Tell me, what's there that money can't buy? Is there really something that money can't buy? If you are so confident, name one thing that can't be bought." She stood there for a minute and didn't say anything. With no answer, she turned on her heel and walked away. Under other circumstances, I would have smirked, but my anger was too great. I narrowed my eyes at her, raised my hand, and snapped my fingers. My maids rushed into the room and guided her away. She acted crazy, like I was abusing her. How could she think that? I transformed her. That was me. That was my idea. I paced back and forth in the sitting room where she had just been, trying to sort through the rush of thoughts that bombarded my brain. I just didn't understand.

Behind me, maids came in and delivered tea. The sounds made me more anxious. Something went wrong! It wasn't me. Someone upset her! I looked up and one of the maids was holding up a pair of shoes. The sight of them infuriated me. "What's this?!" I walked over to her and grabbed the box of shoes and threw them to the ground. That wasn't enough. My anger still hadn't subsided. I kicked the shoe box towards the window. "Oh, geez!" I couldn't see anything. My anger clouded my vision and I needed to release it. Another maid came forward with the dress Jan Di wore. I grabbed the fabric and threw that down on the ground as well. "Throw it away!" The maid didn't move. Was she deaf? "What are you waiting for? Didn't you hear what I just said?"

Butler Lee answered for her, "Yes, master."

"Fire every single person!"

Butler Lee stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Did everything need further explanation? "Fire everyone who served Jan Di today! Just look at her hair and her dress! It was totally out of style! Hire new people. Hire only the best."

Butler Lee looked at me, "The people who worked on her today are top notch experts."

The solution was so damned simple! "Then find people who charge more!"

Butler Lee smiled and bowed his head, "Yes, sir." I turned around, my breath was coming out in heavy pants, but the anger still flowed through my veins. I didn't understand.

Tea was poured behind me, and when I turned to the cup, all I saw was the horrifying sight of a bug rising from the flowers next to it. A bug! And it was coming straight for me! "What is that?!" I ran from where I was standing, trying to get away from it, but it still flew towards me. I shouted and ran for my life. I bumped into Butler Lee, and tried to hide behind his back, but it was no use. The flying thing was out to get me. I pointed, and called, "Catch it!" to the maids. Someone had to help me. I ducked behind the couch, and peaked above its rim to see if it was gone. But all I saw was its form getting closer and closer. It was so close that I could identify its form, "It's a bee! Catch it!" I ran to the other side of the room and crouched behind another chair. "Hurry up!" I heard the window open and heard the buzzing fade. I glanced up from my safe position and saw the dot fly from the room.

Butler Lee closed the windows. "Is it gone?" I asked. I didn't trust it not to come back again. Butler Lee smiled at me, "Yes, I chased it away." I breathed a sigh of relief. I noticed that I was still crouched down and rose from my position. I walked around to the front of the chair and sat down. I looked at the maid, "Did you make the tea?" She stepped forward, away from her companions, "I'm sorry, master." Why did everyone think 'I'm sorry' solved everything? I felt a muscle tick in my jaw, and I stood up. I had had enough of this day, this nonsense. I walked away from them, "You're fired!" That was what I left them with.

* * *

My anger did not easily subside, the more I paced, the more my thoughts seemed to jumble. What was I missing? I was beyond charming, I knew that. I had been told as much. People professed their love to me on a daily basis. But not her. She didn't play my games; she didn't do what was expected of her; Geum Jan Di was a mystery to me, and one that I had the strange urge to solve.

That night, I went to bed with my mind still searching for the answers to the questions that kept coming to me.

I wished that something would change; my mind was always on her and I didn't understand why.

Sleep did not come easy, but it did gratefully come.

* * *

The following day, I played basketball with the F4 in the court, but though I tried my best to play the game, my eyes kept drifting to another person on the adjacent field. Jan Di was playing volleyball with her class. Ji Hoo shot the ball into the basket, and we continued the game. I paused for just a second and looked up, just to see a ball thrown into her face. Anger surged through me and I fought every muscle in my body not to run to her and punch the person who had hurt her. But another part of me was annoyed at the fact that I even wanted to protect her after yesterday. The infuriating Jan Di had somehow wiggled her way under my skin. Around me, the others had also noticed the exchange. She walked away from the laughing group with fingers held to her nose in attempt to stop the bleeding. Jan Di disappeared from sight into the girl's bathroom.

I strolled over to the bathroom, trying to look casual. I even peaked into the bathroom and saw that she was by the sink. I paused by the door and cleared my throat. I knew I should probably help her, but I didn't exactly know how. I scratched my forehead and pulled a handkerchief out of my pocket and slowly walked towards her. She still hadn't noticed my presence, and I didn't want her to fight me, so I reached up and held the cloth to her nose. She turned her head, saw that it was me, and tried to pull away. "Wait a second," I said calmly. I really did want to help her. I saw a tear run down her cheek and I didn't know what else to say, so I decided to ask her about the situation, as gently as I could, "What were you daydreaming about to be hit in the face?" Okay, maybe that wasn't the best way. Jan Di clearly didn't think so either. Damn it, I just didn't want to see her cry. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so, but it did. "Don't do it," I said, my voice unwillingly held a small plea.

"What?" She snapped.

"Just don't cry anymore…. It doesn't fit you." Her eyes seemed to soften for a moment before she lashed out at him again, "Why do you care? Do I need your permission to cry? And I thought you'd be glad to see me suffer." Why couldn't Jan Di be normal and accept my help? I tried to give her everything, yet she only fought me.

"Is that all you can say to someone wanting to help you?" Though I was frustrated by her attitude, I couldn't find it in me to yell at her. I didn't want to see her cry ever again.

"I never asked for your help! Not if you were the last man standing on earth! I'd rather die than ask for your help." That went straight to my chest, in a region close to my heart. I wanted to help this girl.

Jan Di turned away from me and walked passed me. This wasn't happening! Before she walked out of the room, I grabbed her elbow and pulled her to stand in front of me. "Hey! What is it you hate about me? Tell me what it is! I'm tall, handsome, and loaded with money. How…how could you resist me? Are you stupid?" I needed to know because surely something was wrong with her.

She glared at me, "Don't you know that you're really unlikable? You walk like a dork and just look at your hair. You're really annoying!" My hair? My walk? She must be on drugs.

"Are you on something?" I looked at her, trying to see what was wrong with her.

"I'm not finished. It's stupid that the four of you don't wear the uniform, and the worst part is that you pick on weak students. How low can you get?" I was speechless. Those were games. People got in my way! They needed to be punished, right? "Hey…" I tried to say, but she cut me off. "Want to hear it again? In other words, I hate everything about you. Everything!" She left me alone in the bathroom. My chest area hurt again, but more so, my anger had returned. I kicked the trashcan, but it did nothing. Her words kept playing over and over in my head, 'I hate everything about you…' I hurt. For the first time in my life, I didn't have anything to say or anywhere to turn to get rid of these feelings.

I ran outside the bathroom and called for a rugby team to gather. We played well into the darkness. I was thrown on the ground multiple times, but I didn't feel a thing. When the game was over, I took a very long shower. As the water ran down my face, I looked into the mirror, everything she said playing through my head. I felt miserable. I walked down the steps of the school and saw the janitors setting up a poster. I read the words that told of a cruise to five European countries. Hmm, "A school trip?" A smile crept up my face and I knew that this might be the key for her to accept me. It was outside of school! Everyone went on the school trip!

* * *

A week later, I was pacing in the airport waiting for a certain someone to show.

"Hey! Stop walking around!" Yi Jung called to me. My brain didn't comprehend the words though. I was too busy having my own internal conversation. Why wasn't she here yet? Well, she might just be running late. What if she isn't coming? Of course she would come. I would waive the expense if she just asked me.

"Jun Pyo!" Woo Bin called this time. "Are you waiting for someone?"

They couldn't know my thoughts. "No," I replied in a nonchalant voice, "I'm just doing some exercises before the long flight." I heard Yi Jung huff in disbelief. Well, that was my story and I was sticking to it. "Why did you insist on traveling with the rest of us? You've always preferred your own jet." Before I replied, Jan Di's words came to me again, as they had done for the past week. "It's a class trip," I tried to laugh it off, "I want to make memories during high school. Don't you agree, Ji Hoo?" I hoped that my best friend would help me out here., but he just looked up and said, "What?" Thanks, bud.

"Yo, yo, yo, let's go." Woo Bin said, and my three companions turned on their heels and began to walk away with the rest of the class. I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to leave her behind, but I didn't really have a choice. It would draw attention to me. There was nothing more I could do, "What's taking her so long?" I asked myself with one last look to the entrance.

I boarded the plane and sat in the section reserved for F4. Ji Hoo was picking up Min Seo Hyun, so he wouldn't be joining us this time. Behind me, Yi Jung and Woo Bin laughed with the flight attendants. I didn't hear his words, and during takeoff, I chewed my fingernails in worry. I didn't know why she didn't board. Surely, Jan Di was okay. She had to be. Beside me, my cell phone rang. Loud rock music blared though the small speakers. I reached down and quickly answered it. As soon as I did so, the flight attendant leaned down and whispered, "Sir, I'm sorry. You can't use your phone on the plane." I ignored her, as the head manager informed me of some interesting news. "Geum Jan Di is not coming on the school trip. She is fishing in the sea with one of her friends down south."

"What..? What did you say?" I stuttered, unable to believe what I was just told. My manager repeated the information again. "I understand! Ready a ship for the group! We are taking a detour. Reimburse them for their trips, and prepare the nearest resort where she is. We'll have a formal with food and more tonight. Just get it done!" The manager understood and said that he would have everything prepared for me by the time we landed.

Once off the phone, I ran to the cockpit and informed him of the flight change. Though they grumbled, I reminded them whose plane they were employed on. They complied and changed their flight course. I made an announcement letting all of the students know of our change of course and their reimbursements, and I also added that if anyone had any problems with it, to confront me. I knew no one would come complaining.

I smiled to myself and Yi Jung and Woo Bin simply shook their heads knowingly. Jan Di wasn't getting away that easily.

* * *

I was on the ship that I had prepared for the class. In front of me, there was a small fishing raft, hardly big enough for two people. On this inadequate raft were two women, one of which was mine. Wait, mine? Well, I guess I had generously lent her my protective services and put her into my care. I was such a saint.

I held the mega phone speaker to my mouth and cleared my throat. "Hey, Ms. Laundry! Hey, hey. Can you hear me?" Her head shook a bit and she woke up. At least there was movement. Jan Di seemed to notice the boat we were on and pointed up, gawking at our magnificence. "I heard you went to the sea," I called down, "Just look at her." Around me, there were snickers. I heard her yell from the raft she was on; "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Europe." I predicted she would say something like that, and I had my response ready, "I've been there too many times before. Someone recommended this place to me. What a coincidence. I didn't know you'd be here." I laughed at my genius. No one would ever know my intentions for coming here.

Jan Di stared up at the ship, "Then, just go on your way. Pretend you didn't see me." I couldn't leave her on that raft. "Are you okay on that wooden boat?" Anger spread all over her face, "It's a real boat! Don't worry about us!"

She thought she was fine without me? I didn't think so. There was such a thing as brute force over ignorance, but I couldn't let her know she was the ignorant. That would only serve to upset her further. Fine. If she wanted to be left to fend for herself, fine. "Really?" I paused for a moment, "I guess you won't drown though because you know how to swim. Here we go!" The ship's horn blew, and I saw Jan Di's eyes get really wide as she realized what was about to happen. The boat sailed right past her, and the waves rocked their raft severely, spraying water up along the sides and into her face. "Gu Jun Pyo!" I heard her call; I could only laugh. The ship sailed around that afternoon and the students enjoyed the amenities on board. We docked that night for the party.

We waited for the guest of honor to arrive. It was rather convenient for Min Seo Hyun to be arriving. It made the trip transition look normal. A car arrived at the curb, and Ji Hoo stepped out followed by Min Seo Hyun, the famous model. I hugged her, as she had been a close friend of mine and the rest of F4 for a long time. Ji Hoo loved her.

I looked around and saw Jan Di and her friend off to the side to where we were standing. Her eyes were glued to Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun. I walked over to her, "Hey, Ms. Laundry." Not surprisingly she yelled at me, "What now?"

"Be honest, aren't you glad to see me? Tell me. I bet you were bored out here in the country." That raft could hardly be fun. She looked at me sharply, "I was very happy before I saw you."

I ignored her comment. "However, you attend our school. You can join us if you want." That was all I had to say, so I left, all the while hoping she would take me up on my offer. I didn't want to get yelled at again. But she did yell at my back, "I have no plans to go anywhere you are!" She started hacking and coughing. How many insults did she want to give me? Ji Hoo walked passed where I stood and approached Jan Di. "We are having a party for Seo Hyun. It'll be fun. You should come, too." I heard what he said to her, and laughed in my head. As if she would respond to him and not me. Then I heard, "Yes, I'll be there… I'll be there," in a calm voice. Jan Di's voice. I walked away, unable to say anything more. Well, Jun Pyo, at least she said she would be there, I told myself. I wasn't sure why it bothered me so much that she didn't respond that way to me. I didn't know what I was doing wrong. Or what I had done wrong. Jan Di liked me, not Ji Hoo.

* * *

I had checked everything in the Emerald Hall, the venue for the party and now was preparing to get ready. My tux hung on a hanger in the closet. Perhaps seeing me in a different light would change her mind... I hoped it would. I showered and dressed. My team did my hair and after only an hour and a bit, I was ready. I knew people were already downstairs, enjoying the festivities. I hurried down the stairs, keeping my eyes peeled for Jan Di. I wondered how she would look, imagining her in something characteristically her. I didn't know her that well, but part of me felt connected to her. Plus, I'd experienced a heavy dose of her kicking personality. Soft classical music played as people danced. Those who surrounded me, flattering me, were all dressed in the finest clothing. The girls had their hair in styles that I knew couldn't have been done by them. Still, I only looked for the bowl cut.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from behind me. I looked and saw none other than Geum Jan Di on the floor in a Wonder Woman costume covered in salad dressing. I didn't know that she was thinking when she chose her wardrobe, but the laughter and snickering angered me. I wanted to go over to her, but didn't want to be yelled at in front of all these people.

Standing over Jan Di were three of the annoying fan girls. One stepped forward, "Oh my, isn't that Wonder Woman?" The second moved forward as well, "I guess she doesn't know reality from fantasy." The leader of the group was last to speak, "You should've asked for a dress. I know you want to be different, but you have gone too far." The first one spoke again, "Is this what regular people do to have fun?" That was it, I had had enough. I stepped forward ready to help her, but was cut off by another. Ji Hoo. He slid off his white jacket and covered her shoulders. Min Seo Hyun was by them next, wiping down Jan Di's legs. They were touching her. I wasn't beside her. Why wasn't I beside her? I felt a sharp pain through my chest.

"I know what you're trying to do," Seo Hyun began, addressing the three girls, "Let me tell you something. This proves that you're just vulgar. Ji Hoo, why do you still wait there? Take her to my room." I watched as Ji Hoo lifted Jan Di off the ground, his hands on her shoulders. People "oohed" and "ahhed" the scene, but all I could see were his hands on her shoulders and his jacket on her body. My mouth felt dry, and my throat sore. I hadn't done much talking, but I needed something to drink. I walked to the table and grabbed a glass of water and downed it in one go. I was mad again. That's all I ever seemed to be lately. Angry. I didn't know why.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin came to stand beside me.

"What was all that about?" Yi Jung asked. Hell if I knew.

"Yeah, you looked about ready to kill someone." Woo Bin commented. Others saw my face? Was it that noticeable?

"I just couldn't believe that they could continuously bully her. I also didn't know that Ji Hoo cared so much about her." I inflected my voice so that it would be a question, not a statement. It was a probing question to see what they knew.

"We don't know either. It seems weird, doesn't it? Ji Hoo doesn't act that way usually. Lately, it seems as though he has more of an opinion. It's definitely strange. You don't think he has feelings for Jan Di, do you?" Yi Jung asked. It couldn't be! But before I had room to say anything, Woo Bin answered what I was thinking, "No way! He only has feelings for Min Seo Hyun, right?" Yi Jung tilted his head slightly in thought, "I don't know…" I didn't want to contribute anything to this conversation. Mainly because I didn't know how I felt about everything. It was all strange to me.

We wandered over to get some food and drink. For a while, we ate and chatted about safe topics. The music continued playing. Suddenly, Woo Bin tapped him on the shoulder and gestured to the door with his head. I turned around and couldn't believe what I saw. It was Jan Di, but it was Jan Di as I had never seen her.

Jan Di wore a light pink, sequined dress. It was short so I could see much of her slim legs. Over the dress, she wore a white fur coat. Her normally straight hair was slightly curled into small ringlets. She had makeup on, which showed off her high cheek bones and soft brown eyes. Her hands were laced together, and she looked at the ground nervously. In sum, she was stunning. I actually dropped the plate of food that I held onto the ground.

I was glued in place, but someone else wasn't. Ji Hoo made his way over to her and asked for her hand. It may not have been for her hand in marriage, but it was sure as hell close enough! That familiar feeling of a boiling stomach rolled over me again, but all I could do was watch as she placed her hand into his.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello all,**

 **I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I have actually been writing pretty much nonstop for the past few weeks finishing other stories, and more recently, finishing this chapter. This one was a lot longer than the first by about three thousand words. I hope that you all like it. I've enjoyed writing this chapter and am pretty much launching straight into the next one! :)**

 **Gu Jun Pyo is a hard character to write, but I am relying on his lines and facial expressions to fuel his thoughts. Nevertheless, I enjoy the challenge. I will post the next chapter in a week or so. I thought this chapter would have been posted two days ago, but the episode kept going and going, which is fine, but it does take me longer. I have finished the other story I was working on, so this will be my only focus. Hopefully, that means my chapters will be posted sooner.**

 **Finally, depending on where you saw Boys over Flowers (I watched it on Netflix the first few times), the subtitles may have changed. It was taken off Netflix, but luckily, I have the DVDs (I couldn't help myself :D). They are by PMP, so the subtitles may be a bit different. Just a warning, in case they don't sound like the ones you may have seen before.**

 **Thank you for your patience.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **-Moon.**


	3. Chapter 3- Swimming with Questions

She took his hand and all I could do was watch. She smiled as her fingers laced with those of Ji Hoo. They began to dance and Jan Di's face held nothing but joy. She was like a star, shining so brightly, and it was all because of another man. I could hardly breathe, but I could also not stop watching. They glided together as one.

"She looks like a totally different person," Woo Bin commented, "Seo Hyun can do wonders."

Yi Jung joined in, "Maybe I should ask Jan Di to be my date to the next exhibition." I didn't comment, all I could see was her smile.

It got to the point where I could no longer hold in my anger. I walked out of the room. The nearest door led to the pool area. I picked up one of the chairs and threw it. I picked up another and threw it again. My chest hurt. To say I was angry was an understatement. I pulled at my bow tie and ruffled my hair. I didn't even know what to think. My mind kept playing the scene of Jan Di accepting Ji Hoo's hand and smiling as though she had never done anything more fun in her life. I thought I was right. I thought that everything I did was right. I was beginning to see that I was wrong. But I didn't want to believe that she had feelings for another man. Just the thought made my heart and brain hurt. I kicked air, knowing nothing was there. I sat down on one of the pool loungers and tried to breathe and control my thoughts. It wasn't true. I was right; I was always right.

I glanced over to the top of the lounger and saw something repulsive sitting there, "What's that?" The bug moved towards me and jumped onto my back. I leaped up from the chair and tried to get it off! I couldn't handle bugs! I thought it was crawling down my back, in my shirt. I kept jumping, not watching where I was going. The shirt had to come off. The bug had to go away.

Before I knew it, the ground was no more, and I was immersed in water. Now the bug wasn't the problem, the water was because I couldn't swim. I screamed while flailing about trying to keep my head above the water. It was doing no good, I was sinking like a rock. I didn't want to die!

Arms gripped my torso and I began moving, to where, I didn't know. I didn't even know who was pulling me. My brain was swimming, and my ears were full of water. I thought that I heard Jan Di's voice telling me to hold on, but I thought that was just my wishful imagination. I closed my eyes and let my imagination take hold. Jan Di wasn't with Ji Hoo; she was rescuing me. Yes, that sounded good.

The world became sharper, and I discovered that I was being dragged out of the pool by none other than Geum Jan Di. She was yelling at me. Me. Not Ji Hoo. I didn't want to open my eyes and her walk away from me again. I wanted her to stay with me. …And I knew just how to get her closer. I allowed my body to go limp and my head to drop to one side, where it rested on the ground. Jan Di turned my head to that it was facing upward.

"Jun Pyo! Wake up, please wake up!" Soft hands slapped my wet cheeks gently. Her hands then began doing compressions on my chest. After a few minutes, she stopped and slapped my cheeks again, saying my name in an urgent, panicked tone. She cared about me.

"Jun Pyo! Come on! Hey! Open your eyes!" She was screaming at me while trying to save my life. "Breathe, Jun Pyo!" I kept my breath very, very light. She then began just pounding my chest. I thought she was fighting the next step. It took every ounce of energy not to smile at what I hoped was about to happen.

I felt her fingers grip my chin and pinch my nose. This was it. One, two, three. She pulled my mouth apart slightly and her lips were on mine. Though I didn't press back, I felt their softness and the sweetness of her breath on them. It was only for an instant because she then moved back and took a breath. Then, she was on my lips again. I felt it coming. The smile and I wanted to see her face; I wanted to kiss her back.

She moved back to my mouth for a third time, and my eyes opened. She moved back but then noticed the very alive me down in front of her. She stopped for a moment and started to move back, but my arm shot up from my side and tried to wrap around her, keeping Jan Di in place and trying to move her forward. I closed my eyes and puckered my lips as I felt her get closer to me. Jan Di was beating my chest again and screaming, but this time, it was out of anger and not trying to save my life. She broke free of my grasp and pulled back staring down at me. Dark, wet strands of hair wrapped around her cheek. Her mouth hung open in a display of utter shock.

"Wh…What?" She stuttered. I cracked a smile and began to sit up. I looked up at her and she punched me in return. Damn that hurt. But it was worth it. The stamp of her lips on mine was well worth it. She stood up and I felt her glare into the back of my head.

"You are really something!" Jan Di leaned down and picked up her heels and stormed off. I watched as she left. The smile still didn't leave my face and I looked up at Yi Jung and Woo Bin who were laughing and wagging their fingers at me. I was sure that they were impressed.

I was on a cloud; my heart was floating, and that night, the smile didn't come off my face. I went to the hotel to grab my things. I didn't want to stay at the hotel and be so far away from poor Jan Di. I thought for a brief second. What would make her happy? Yes, I pulled a prank on her, but I was sure that she enjoyed having her lips on mine. Who wouldn't? People paid good money for these kinds of lips.

I reached for my phone to call her, but then realized that I didn't have her number. I supposed phone calls weren't all that romantic anyways. I snapped my fingers and two of my maids ran to me. "I need a piece of stationary and a pen, please." Their eyes widened slightly, but I couldn't figure out why. The two maids hurried off, and within a few minutes, I had pen and paper in hand. I sat down at the desk and wrote the sweetest, most endearing letter that I could think of:

 _Jan Di,_

 _Admit it. You have feelings for me. You feel blessed that you could have that kind of contact. I was your first kiss. It makes me happy knowing that I could give you something. Why else would you kiss me so many times at the pool? I was alive, dummy. So noticeable what you were doing._

 _You're welcome,_

 _Gu Jun Pyo._

"Please have this delivered to Jan Di." I said after the envelope was sealed. The maid who had brought the stationary and pen bowed, took the letter, and left. I changed into dry clothes and headed to the car. It was well past midnight, but my heart still hadn't stopped beating. I was still under the spell. I had never been happier. I looked up into the dark sky before entering the car and saw the stars twinkling at me from above. I knew that they approved of my move as well.

The ride home was silent. All I could think about was this evening. The scene replayed over and over again in my head. Once home, I proceeded to my bedroom and curled in, smiling into my pillow as I drifted into a dream-filled sleep. The main character: Jan Di.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling great. My mood hadn't changed, and I was still high as I could be with happiness. Today was a new day. I had plans for this day. In my dreams, I saw a pond with ducks swimming in the water. The sun beat down on the green lawn. Jan Di sat on a blanket on the grass. She looked around. The wind blew her hair in the wind, giving way to her slim neck and soft skin. She wore a yellow sundress and the bright color reflected onto her face, brightening and bringing my focus to her. I began walking towards her, and Jan Di's eyes locked onto mine. A soft smile appeared on her face. As I got closer, the world began to fade and so did she. The dream was over.

Nevertheless, I was inspired by the beautiful sight. I couldn't bring her a lake, but I had the next best thing. I whipped out my phone and called a few people, instructing them to fill the swimming pool at Shin Hwa High with white ducks. It was going to be great! She was going to come to me once again to yell at me. I needed to get to school early. I wanted to see her face when she saw the ducks. I called one of the boys that I could never remember the name of and asked him to record the entire thing while streaming it live into the lounge where we sat. I then called Yi Jung and Woo Bin. I knew that Ji Hoo wouldn't approve. Besides, after last night, I didn't want to see him.

My feet carried me to the bathroom. I washed my face and pulled my red bathrobe over my shoulders and headed down to the sitting room.

Grabbed the newspaper and scanned the stories, smiling as I did so. I read over the stocks and the slight increase in Shin Hwa's holds, and popped my lips together. Suddenly, I sneezed, but went back to reading the paper.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll get you a new cup. Please forgive me." The maid in front of me suddenly apologized. I looked up from my paper and over to her. Forgive her? For what? "What?" I asked her. Butler Lee spoke over my shoulder, "Have you caught a cold? Shall I call Dr. Kim?"

I laughed and shook my finger at him. "Not at all. I feel great! Get the car ready. I should be getting to school."

Butler Lee looked aghast. "So early in the morning?"

"Students should go to school early. As they say, 'The early bird catches the worm.'" I went back to reading the paper.

"I'll fire the maid right away." Butler Lee commented.

I was confused, "Why's that?"

"Yes?" They weren't getting it.

I stood up from the chair and walked around the back of the chair to Butler Lee and wrapped my arm around his shoulder, "I think you're being too sensitive. Take it easy." Thunder suddenly boomed outside, but it was beautiful. "Ahhh! The weather is great!" I left the room and headed up to get a shower.

* * *

I sat in the lounge and laughed as I listened to her scream my name. I watched as she danced in fury, stomping her feet on the floor. She was mad, and it made me laugh so hard. The ducks were brilliant! "When I get my hands on him, he's dead!" She pulled her hands over her swim cap, stomping away from the pool. She mumbled and grumbled some more, but I was amused beyond belief. I was a genius for asking one of the regular boys to film her reaction.

"He asked us to come here early, but he's been like that all day." Yi Jung commented from the tea bar behind me.

"I've never seen him so focused before," Woo Bin said.

"But why does he have to pester the transfer student?" wondered Yi Jung.

"Besides, Jan Di saved his life."

"I guess he's taking her gratitude for granted."

Their conversation was annoying me, "What did you say? This is a way for me to thank her. Or else, I wouldn't be paying any attention to her."

Yi Jung fired back at me, "Most people aren't grateful for this type of attention."

"Be quiet!" Why did they always have to doubt me? "Are you trying to take Ji Hoo's place?"

The conversation changed. "Where the heck is he anyway?

Woo Bin commented, "I wonder if something just happened. He's been depressed ever since the trip."

"It must be a lover's quarrel…. Seo Hyun is out of his league."

Part of me felt bad for him, but I agreed with Yi Jung and Woo Bin. Though Ji Hoo was his best friend, his lifetime crush on Seo Hyun did not make sense. She was a model, one who would eventually take over her parent's law firm. Nevertheless, he had never even told Seo Hyun how he felt. He just followed her like a puppy. "What a dork. If he likes her, he can just be forth coming." Just then, Jan Di found the boy taping her tantrum and started marching…no storming towards him. The camera shook as she screamed, chasing the camera man down the halls. I died with laughter. My stomach hurt by the time I was finished. It was just too funny. I clicked off the TV and just sat in the leather chair, giggling to myself. I swore I heard tsks from Yi Jung and Woo Bin.

A flurry of footsteps came down the stairs to the lounge. I swung my head and saw the camera man panting heavily. "Jun Pyo, sir, I… I tried to lose her…but she followed me here."

"Give me that camera!" An angry Jan Di ran down the stairs and stopped in front of me. I stared at her. She still wore her purple and black swimsuit and swim cap with her goggles resting on top of her head. "You!" She shouted when our eyes met. As if my mind wanted to test her patience, I remembered her initial reaction to the ducks, and a small chuckle escaped my throat before I could stop it. "You think this is funny?" Her eyes narrowed at me dangerously. Woops.

"It's not that. I was just wondering why you were here?" I said casually, finding the floor really interesting.

"Well, as it seems your dog ran back to its owner, I would say that it was you who put the ducks in the pool. Are you crazy? Is anything going through your head? And why did you film it? Was my reaction that big a deal to you? Do you just feel the need to annoy me wherever you go? "

I tilted my head and looked at her inquisitively. I was surprised that she didn't ask the most important question. "Did you like my letter?" She stopped for a moment before her eyes flared even brighter than they had before. I didn't try to hide the smile of satisfaction that swept over my face.

"I am only going to tell you this once." She pointed a finger at me. "Do not ever speak of that again! I tore it up and burned it. There is no record of what happened. "Also, leave me alone. For good." Jan Di turned her back on me and started walking away.

"Don't forget that the entire school watched that. I'm sure that it won't be leaving their minds any time soon." She stopped in her tracks, I could see her shoulders tense for a brief moment, then she squared them and marched back up the stairs.

I turned to the side and saw that the camera guy was still standing there, watching Jan Di leave. "What are you doing? Leave!" I said to him, and he came back to his senses, bowed, gave me the video camera, and scurried off.

My plan worked, though I must admit, it was different than what I had originally envisioned. Nonetheless, she came to see me. Again. Ahh… sweet, sweet, knowledge. I wasn't even sure why I worried about Ji Hoo.

I glanced at my watch and tapped the sapphire-crystal surface; it was time for class.

* * *

After school, I went to the pool and found that the ducks were gone from the blue waters. The sun was shining brightly through the skylight above. I may not be able to swim, but I wanted to be in the victory waters. This pool had brought me so many good, exhilarating times that I would never forget.

I pulled a raft from the storage room and set it beside the pool. I had already changed into a t-shirt and swim trunks. I was dressed for a day at the beach. I wrapped colorful tiki beads around my wrists and lowered my sunglasses to cover my eyes. I called my minion boys on my cell phone, "I need you guys at the pool pronto. Oh, and bring me a refreshing drink."

About five minutes later, they were at my side. Drink in hand, I lounged in the yellow raft and asked them to push me into the pool gently.

I stayed that way for an hour or so, remembering all the great memories I had here. The smile on my face remained there the entire duration of my relaxing time. I waited for Jan Di to show up. I wanted her to see me, as well. Instead of

"Hey! Do you know what time it is? You shouldn't be skipping your swimming practice. I'm going to kick you off the team." I heard the clacking of heels, not the slapping of bear feet. I looked up to see the three fan girls. The ones who had messed with Jan Di at the party for Seo Hyun. I had never liked them. Well, I didn't like most people. I pulled down my sun glasses so that I could see them clearly. "What?"

"Gu Jun Pyo, we have something to show you… It is really saddening. Jan Di… she betrayed you." The middle girl, the leader, said solemnly.

"What? How?" I asked. I wanted to see if they had any proof.

She held up a camera, "It's all here. Let us show you, please. I can't stand to see you hurt."

I rolled my eyes at her. Nevertheless, thoughts of what could be on that camera rolled through my mind. "Fine. I'll look. Pull me to the side."

The three girls struggled to do so, but I was too curious to care for their struggles. They interrupted me anyway, so they really deserved it. Once at the side of the pool, I stepped out of the raft, grabbed the camera from the girl, and sat on one of the lounge chairs. The girls sat around me and pointed to the screen.

I saw Ji Hoo and Jan Di. She grabbed his hand, held it tightly in her own, and wrapped some cloth around his finger. He sat on the bench and she knelt in front of him, invading his personal space. As if from some horror movie, snow began to fall as Jan Di carefully tied the bandage. I had never seen Ji Hoo act like this before, and more to the point, I had never known Ji Hoo to betray me like this. Jan Di wasn't his. All this evidence and is was clear that they had something going on, but they couldn't. It was impossible and illogical. Jan Di was… she was… not Ji Hoo's.

Alongside me, the three musketeers or whatever were giggling. The video stopped, and I got up and left. Heels clacked behind me as my followers drew close. My emotions were silent, numb almost. It was just another blow to contend with.

"I think they've been meeting up for a while," said one.

"Ji Hoo isn't so protective of Jan Di for no reason," said another.

"So as time passes, friendships can even be affected because of a girl."

"So now you know…that Jan Di looks innocent, but her actions are those of a snake." The leader gripped my arm and held on tightly. I ignored them. My mind played the video over and over again, and still, I didn't want to believe what I saw. However, she spoke harshly of Jan Di, and that was not going to fly, despite all I saw. Jan Di was his, and his alone, to pick on. Leader had just crossed the line.

"Shut up," I said, turning to her, "If you say one more word, I'm gonna twist your neck." I meant it too. Her voice, her group, everything about them ground against my nerves. I needed to think alone and in silence. She raised her hand up to her throat and looked at me with fear and disbelief in her eyes. I tightened my grip on the camera and threw it to the ground. I walked away.

* * *

I returned to class after getting changed and going to class, I sat through hours of rambling, some in Korean, some in English, but frankly, I didn't hear a word. I watched Ji Hoo take notes occasionally and sit there like nothing was wrong. I saw the bandage. Jan Di's handkerchief wrapped securely around his finger. I couldn't help but look down at my own bare fingers. Something hot and violent boiled in my stomach. I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw, but all I could do was think about the video and the fact that for some reason, Jan Di had chosen to share her time with Ji Hoo…. Ji Hoo of all people.

I left the classroom as soon as the bell sounded, and I walked down the sidewalk, not really having a direction, but the cool air seemed to sooth my hot cheeks and wake me up. I looked up for a moment, and Jan Di walked across the side walk. Without thinking, I followed her. She went to the bench… the bench from the video, and I slowed down as she stopped and sighed. Ji Hoo wasn't there. My heart sank. It really was true, all of it was true… she was seeing Ji Hoo. Jan Di turned around and stopped as she saw a pair of shoes in her path. Her eyes moved to meet mine. There was a mixture of emotions within them: disappointment, sadness, tiredness. Too bad I didn't care.

"You're disappointed, since I'm not the one you're hoping to see?" I asked her calmly, though I shared some of her emotions. I had one that she didn't, though. That was anger.

"Gu Jun Pyo, why are you-"

"Why? Am I not allowed to come here? Did you two rent this place out or something?" She tried to move past me, but I wasn't done. I grabbed her arm to try to hold her in place, but she - as was Jan Di's style - tried to pull away, but I was stronger. "Where are you going?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Since I have nothing to say to you, I'm going home. Why?"

"I do." I wasn't finished speaking, and she was going to hear it.

"What the heck are you doing?" Jan Di pulled her arm again.

"I have something to say!"

"Let go and talk.."

No. I would do things my way. "Who do you think you are…to fool me, mess with us, the great F4?"

"Who fooled whom?" She pulled her arm again, shouting once for me to let go; this time, I let her break free.

"Was I a joke? Just 'cause I went easy on someone like you? I don't know if you know that… I'm not a person who gives back what I took. I'm dissatisfied with giving back the same." I grabbed her collar, her hair brushing against my thumb. Her eyes were sharp and watched my movements. I needed to give her a clear understanding of what exactly I meant by mine. She had messed with my heart, and there was no getting away with that.

"What are you doing?"

I pulled her close; she tried to pull away, but my grip was tight. I lowered my head to her face and puckered my lips. She whined and turned her head away from mine, and I tried to follow.

"I don't want to!" She cried repeatedly and threw her head to one side, tucking it into her chest, shielding her lips. Those cried woke me up… I suddenly realized that I was doing and loosened my grip slightly and stopped trying to chase her lips. She was breathing heavy and her uniform was slightly wrinkled from where my fingers were. I was not this kind of person. What the hell had I just done? Yet… she didn't kiss me… She screamed and tried to get away….

"You hate me that much?" It was barely a whisper, and granted, what I had tried to do was not the most romantic thing, I needed to know if she understood that she was mine… that she had affected me… that she wasn't Ji Hoo's girl, that she was mine. Geum Jan Di didn't answer, and I had nothing left to say. I walked away. Piece by piece, all that I had said came to me and I reflected on my actions. For the first time in my life, I felt something that was akin to regret. I hadn't meant to hurt her… I hadn't meant to scare her. I just wanted to secure my place next to her. I wanted to guarantee that she was mine. Through the course of it all, I was unsure of the precise moment, but something about Jan Di made me feel something. I could no longer deny the existence of my feelings, but I was unsure of their magnitude. Surely, there was some way to reverse this process. But did I want to? Yes, I resolved that I would try my best to fix my feelings.

I eventually went home. I had made up my mind. I would stay away from Geum Jan Di.

"Young master," Butler Lee's voice brought me from my thoughts, "I wanted to remind you of Min Seo Hyun's birthday party tomorrow evening."

"Ahh, yes. Thank you." I replied and headed off to my room to think some more. It seemed as though that's all I ever did anymore.

* * *

The party was quaint. Music played as the guests gathered around the refreshments and various acquaintances. Yi Jung was surrounded by three women. I spoke with Woo Bin about his family's recently acquired assets.

"Yes, my father has been working tirelessly on the new developments, and last week we saw the profits from the work, so we are quite happy."

Yi Jung suddenly appeared, tossing a girl into my view. I turned to look at her, and Jan Di stood there. Her hair was straight and the small, black dress she wore fitted her nicely, but I didn't care. She bowed her head in greeting when she saw Woo Bin, but her smile fell when she saw me.

"What brings you here?" I tried to be calm and relaxed. When I asked the question, her eyes avoided me, but she turned to reply, locking them on my face. "Min Seo Hyun invited me here, why?"

"Did you empty the department store?" Surely, she couldn't have bought that outfit on her own?

"I felt this last time, too," Yi Jung commented with a smile. "Doesn't Geum Jan Di look pretty good when she is dressed up?"

"Right. In here, you're the cutest." Woo Bin commented.

They were trying to wind me up, but my mouth opened before I could stop. "Cute? Can you transform a pumpkin into a watermelon just by drawing lines on it?" Okay… I think I was still a little affected by yesterday, and I didn't think my not feeling anything was going too well. Jan Di blew up at her bangs with clear annoyance, and Woo Bin and Yi Jung gasped at the comment.

"Gu Jun Pyo…" Began Yi Jung.

"Made it." Finished Woo Bin.

At that, there was nothing more to say as Min Seo Hyun was announced. People clapped and all attentions were turned to the two people entering the room. Min Seo Hyun looked elegant as always, and beside her, Ji Hoo stood. The way Ji Hoo looked at Seo Hyun reminded me that he didn't love Jan Di, he loved Seo Hyun. Yet, I felt uneasy because Jan Di didn't care for me; she wanted Ji Hoo all the same.

A pink and white cake rolled into the room, and the candles were lit one by one. Ji Hoo picked up his violin and began playing the happy birthday tune. The crowd began to sing; I didn't sing, but I paid attention trying to remind myself that my thoughts would no longer be occupied by the likes of Jan Di.

Min Seo Hyun began to address the crowd, "Thank you all for coming here to celebrate my 23rd birthday." I noticed the Ji Hoo left the room, and Jan Di's eyes followed him. "I would like to thank my family and friends for their love and care. I also have something else to announce to all of you. That was why I held this huge party, which is not like me."

Yi Jung turned to Woo Bin and me, "Where did that punk Ji Hoo go? They're not gonna announce their engagement, are they?"

"I'm going back to Paris next week. And I won't be returning to Korea. I've already packed and arranged everything and finished my modeling work."

This came as a shock to us all. Woo Bin asked, "What's she talking about?" I smiled and shook my head. My luck was either running high or running out. Ji Hoo would be free again, and Jan Di may become someone he paid attention to. OR. Ji Hoo would go with her. I couldn't help but smiling and shaking my head as I listened to the speech.

"I do not wish to rely on the fruits of my parents' labor. Instead, I would like to start afresh, relying only on my own abilities. I will not be taking over my parents' law firm because I want a life where I am able to experience more in a wider world. I made this choice since it seemed to be difficult to convince someone who has different ideas than me. Everyone… please me happy." Min Seo Hyun bowed her head, picked up her coat, and left the room. There was an air of sadness as she walked away. She was my friend and part of me would be sad to see her go, but I was not completely unfamiliar with this type of thing. New opportunities for the betterment of a family or the self. In a way, Min Seo Hyun was lucky. She was allowed to go forth to be herself. I did not have that luxury. The witch would never allow me to leave her clutches. Our future was decided by her. However, this was not to say that all people would be fond of his decision. Ji Hoo… he would not be happy.

Yi Jung turned to us, "Min Seo Hyun, she's always full of surprises."

"Ji Hoo. Did he know about this the whole time?" Woo Bin asked.

"Now we know the reason for his recent depression." I commented.

"It's impressive, but what's Ji Hoo gonna do?" Yi Jung commented. Jan Di walked away from the group, and the rest of the F4 stood in silence, listening to music. I watched her leave, and I knew that she was going to try and find Ji Hoo, but I didn't follow. I wanted to try and suppress these annoying feelings.

I began wondering around the party, greeting and briefly socializing with the people I knew. I hated small talk, but it was proper in our society. I conversed with various individuals of their families and their own contributions to society. I was treated with respect and smiles greeted me.

Once I finished my rounds, my legs began to pull me in some direction. I just let them follow. The hotel that we stayed at was a maze, but as I made one turn after another, I saw Jan Di close a door. Her eyes filled with tears and her face contorted with frustration. She slowly banged her head against the wall. I looked on curiously, and though I didn't like that she was going to cry, I did take satisfaction in knowing that she saw where she stood with him, and so, I could not remove the smug look of triumph I wore on my face.

"It would be really embarrassing if you passed out here." Her head shot up and she looked at me with a shock. "Such behavior really doesn't suit you. You know that, right?"

She sneered at me, her lip curling as she defensively asked, "Who says I was going to faint?" That was more like Jan Di. My lip couldn't help but tilt upwards in a small smile. She didn't wait for me to reply and began to stomp past me, her heels slamming on the wooden floor. The door opened as her shoulder was parallel to mine. Jan Di swirled around and postured her hands in front of her body, ready to bow. I looked at Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun as they walked out of the room, Seo Hyun's arm was looped through Ji Hoo's.

"Jan Di, you came." Seo Hyun greeted Jan Di. "But why didn't you come in?" I looked down out of the corner of my eye and saw her squirming.

"That's because…I was about to come to greet you and say thank you. I came by just now." I smiled because her excuses were terrible. She was walking away from the door, so how could it be possible that she came just now? Idiot.

Seo Hyun was nice enough not to say anything, though the same thoughts were running through her head. "The 'party was chaotic, wasn't it? We were thinking of going for a quiet drive together. Would you like to come with us?"

"Eh?" Jan Di uttered. She was clearly in a pickle. I knew that; she knew that. To save her or to not save her, that was the question. "No, it's okay.." And I bet she didn't have some excuse as to why not. Perhaps I could seize the moment and take advantage of the situation. She needed a savior.

"We have somewhere else to go." I addressed Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun. Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di then at me as if confused at my wording. Seo Hyun repeated, "'We?'" I nodded and spoke in the affirmative. "The two of us. We were also going to go for a drive." Jan Di smiled and clapped her hands; "Drive! We're going to… Then, goodbye." I could not help but smile at her outburst. There was something about this woman that made me laugh. Her countenance and mannerisms were constantly unexpected but expected at the same time. It was Jan Di's style. One minute she was kicking me in the face; the next, she was agreeing to go on a drive with me. Seo Hyun smiled and I wished them farewell.

"Let's go." Jan Di opened her mouth to address them again, but I wrapped my arm around her and turned her around. I was pleased to see that Ji Hoo looked mortified. As we began to walk away, a thought crossed my mind. I glanced back and saw that Ji Hoo was staring at me. I pulled Jan Di closer and tucked her under my arms. She struggled, but I tightened my grip. She couldn't scream because she needed me. I was a happy camper.

"I've paid my debt," I whispered to her.

"What debt?"

"Saving me at the pool."

"You want to repay me for saving your life just like that?"

Apparently she was ungrateful. I didn't need to owe her anything. "Then shall we go back?" Jan Di pulled my arm to stop me. I waited to hear gratitude, but all that came out of her mouth was "Ten percent." I paused for a second before she continued, "Let's say it's even…"

Yeah… I thought not. "Fifty percent."

"Twenty-five percent." She then scuttled off. I watched her go, and a smile came to my face. She knew how to haggle.

"Hey! Do you even know where you are going?" I called to her as she continued to look around corners.

Jan Di turned back to look at me. "I have a strong sense of direction. I know where I am going. Specifically, I am going away from you."

Ouch. That hurt. Okay, maybe the events of yesterday caused me to deserve that one. But her logic was still flawed. I had thought of everything. "We are supposed to go for a drive. What if they see you but not me. It would be easy to say that we changed our mind and would rather spend time together here. Therefore, if you do not want to go on a drive, I know a place we can go and talk." She stared at me for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly to detect any hidden motives. They weren't hidden; they were to be seen. I wasn't one to hide. "Fine!" She said and marched back to me. I smiled and began to walk.

There was a bar in the base of the hotel, and I knew that it was serene enough to talk but also a place where Seo Hyun and Ji Hoo would never show up. I had called ahead to send all of the customers out. Granted, I hadn't known that Jan Di would be with me, and I wanted the bar to myself, but as it was, fate worked out nicely.

We strolled into the room and the dim lights made the room look elegant. The bar itself was lighted with white light while the glasses stood on red or blue lit platforms. The room was empty, save for the bartenders. We were escorted to the bar by the host. Jan Di took in the room and said in awe, "Wow… this is nice. But why aren't there any customers?"

"I sent them out." I said calmly.

"Why?"

"I rented it out till morning, so do whatever you want." I meant that. Though I had not originally intended it for Jan Di, she could do whatever she pleased. At this moment, I thought she was the only person I could tolerate. Plus, I was sure she needed the space to let her emotions out. I looked around the bar to make sure that there was no one there.

"Do whatever I want, what?"

I looked back at her. "Yell or cry. If you want to hit someone, do you want me to call Mr. Portly to be on standby outside?"

She seemed taken aback, and I thought I saw some of her features soften. "Why would I do that?"

She wasn't getting it. I knew though. I knew it all. I knew what she saw, and I wanted to be there for her. "Didn't you have a heart attack after seeing Ji Hoo and Seo Hyun?" There. I saw it. She was affected, but tried her best to cover it up. She turned her eyes away and looked at the bar as if it offended her. "What? No way. Someone like me can't compete with Min Seo Hyun, right? I'm not pretty, or smart, either. And I come from a poor family."

I couldn't listen to anymore of her shaming, so I jumped right in. "And your figure is mediocre and your character sucks, too." I spoke directly, in my usual arrogant way, but deep down, I was pissed that she could think that about herself, that the situation could make her feel that bad.

"That's right!" she exclaimed. "How could a girl like me dare to be jealous of Min Seo Hyun? I lost to her from the start."

I needed to correct her vision of herself. "Even though there are lots of bad things about you, you're alright." I stopped talking and felt her eyes on me. I turned my head to look at her. Her hair was slightly disheveled, but that was Jan Di wasn't it? Slightly hopeless and peasant-like, but still someone who held potential and made me feel something, even if it was super small. "You have potential." I told her.

She still looked at me with confusion. "Huh?" she muttered.

I sighed and looked away. I knew that I would have to spell it out for her. This was going to be awkward, since I had never done anything like this before and didn't really want to, but it was what she needed. "If Ji Hoo had met you first, instead of Seo Hyun, then he would have liked you, definitely."

"Seriously?"

I continued. "Your looks, brains, and background may not be much, but you're the first girl I've approved of. Full of potential." I felt my heart slowly beat faster as she looked at me. There was an innocence that I had never seen before, and though I had probably just given her hope to the prospect of Ji Hoo, looking at her then made my heart beat, and I felt something simmer down in their cold depths. She looked at me with curiosity, not hate. Did I really mean what I say? Was I sincere? Why was I saying this stuff? I was sure those questions buzzed around in her head. I cleared my throat and broke eye contact. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and needed to leave. "Hang on, I need to use the restroom." I swung out of the bar stool and left.

I opened the door and went in. I was away from her. I was away from the conversation where I had given her hope that contradicted my own feelings. I didn't know what to do. Looking into her eyes and feeling a peace that I had never felt before was welcome. Yet, the nature of the conversation did not yield to a happily ever after for me (not that I wanted one, to be sure), but I was not able to comprehend what I was doing. Yesterday, I told her that I don't give back what I took, but now, it felt as though I was giving her away. If Seo Hyun was out of the picture, which she soon would be, Ji Hoo would like her. I was convinced that he already did. I sat on the ledge of the sink and fanned my face. My body was hot, as though my blood was on fire. I wanted the situation to be in my favor, yet it was not and could not be. I was left with the fact that if anything were to come of our conversation, it would be that she would feel the hope that she could potentially be Ji Hoo's and not mine. However, I did feel a connection when our eyes met and I didn't want to let that go.

I laughed at the irony of the situation. "Man, what the heck?" I laughed again. "Since when did you care about feelings? Since when did you care about making her happy?" I shook my head and walked out of the bathroom. Perhaps, I could find more information about the status of her feelings with Ji Hoo.

As I approached the bar, I saw that that Jan Di's head bobbed up and down; one of her arms moved in a circle. Something was clearly wrong. "Hey, dry cleaner!" No response. Was she asleep? "Hey! Wake up!" Still no response. I turned to the bar tender. "What's wrong with her?" He looked nervous and gestured to the glass in front of her. "Well, it's because of that…" I picked up the glass and smelled its contents. A strong smell of alcohol penetrated my nostrils. I looked back at the bar tender and asked, "She drank all of it?" He confirmed my suspicions. Well, this was just great. I turned to Jan Di an began poking her. "Hey. Hey. Wake up, woman!"

Her head bobbed, and she looked at me through half hooded eyes. "Woman?" she slurred. "Yeah, I'm a woman. What? Can't commoners be women too?" What the hell was she saying? I laughed at the ridiculous nature of the situation. "I know that my family background, my physical appearance, and my brains are all crap. Even I am aware of it. Even without you pointing that out, I feel it in my bones every day…" I took this opportunity to sit down. I was slightly amused by drunken Jan Di. "…you jerk."

I'm sorry, what? After my heartfelt sentiments, giving her away to my friend, being there for her. "What? Jerk?" I shifted on the bar stool. This woman was crazy.

"No…. I don't have time to waste on things like this. If you only knew how busy I am." She sniffed loudly. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her words were slurred and her eyes unfocused. "I have to be a loser at an exclusive school where I don't belong, do part-time jobs because of a dad who causes so much trouble. And for tuition, I have to swim so I can get a scholarship. I don't have time to butt into you princes' love lives." Hiccup. Smile. I was amused.

Her head flopped down and her hair shielded her face. "You drunkard." I told her, though I knew that she didn't hear me. "Hey, gangster! Wake up! Hey!"

Jan Di's head shot up and hair still covered one of her eyes, but the other looked at me directly and there was nothing but mischief. She then started laughing. I didn't know what to think, so I kind of just stared at her. "I'm so sad lately. I'm a bit sad. You jerk, Gu Jun Pyo! You're the enemy!" I smiled at her statements. She was a hopeless drunk. Oh how she would regret all that she said in the morning. I then felt a hand against my cheek. She slapped me, each slap slowly getting harder. She laughed and chased my face as I leaned away. After a few slaps, she stopped. "Fine, I'll let this go because I feel like it. Fifty percent." Jan Di held two fingers up to the side of her head and smiled. She was back on this, again. I laughed. This was sad and funny at the same time. "I'm saying that I'll cut in half what you owe to your life saver." She made cutting motions with her hands and I watched on, not really sure what to say, but also unable to take the smile off my face. "Thank you, Gu Jun Pyo for saving me today. I don't really have anything I can do for you. Instead, I will… " I waited for her reply. I didn't really know what to expect, but I listened nonetheless. However, she stopped talking and looked at me as if deciding and preparing herself for what was to come. I felt my brow furrow in confusion and before I knew it, she reached forward and grabbed the lapel of my suit. I kind of just let her because I had never experienced this audacity. She licked her lips. Her red tongue sliding over the surface, and I thought I heard some kind of slurping noise. She wasn't about to do what I thought she was. I stayed still, and my mind battled on what was right and what may be perceived as wrong.

Jan Di was drunk. She was trying to kiss me. I shouldn't kiss her while she is drunk, but my collar is in her clutches. There was nowhere to go. I wanted her to kiss me. I didn't want her to kiss me without feeling anything, but she seemed to feel something. Right? People tell the truth when they are drunk. At the last moment, her head dropped into my lap; her hands still attached to the suit. I laughed at the argument that I was having and at the relief at mot having to make a decision.

Her head shot up once again, but there was an odd look on her face. I looked at her with concern, but then she heaved, and there was vomit all over the front of my suit and on my pants. I was disgusted. I felt things drip and the fabric soak in the wetness. She heaved again, and my body jumped. "Damn!" I screamed and started swatting her away. "Damn!" I said again as I saw the extent of the sick on my suit. I moved off the stool, and Jan Di began to fall forward. Great. I launched forward and caught her before her head hit the stool top. Damn, damn, damn. Jun Pyo, I think this is a good time to think about why you ever liked this girl in the first place. I pulled her higher, and thankfully, her butt remained on the stool. I wrapped my arm around her waist and used my other hand to fish out my cell phone. I dialed Butler Lee. He could be trusted and hopefully know what to do about this sad, sad, situation.

"Hello?" Butler Lee's calm voice answered the phone.

"Butler Lee, please send the car to the hotel that Min Seo Hyun's party was at and prepare the guest bedroom. I have a guest. Also, please lay out some clean clothes."

"Yes, sir. What type of clothes?" He asked. There was no surprise in his voice.

"Ummm.. just some of my pajamas. Those will do. Also! Have the maids draw up a bath. She will need to be scrubbed. Also, please look up the phone number for Geum Jan Di's parents and have the driver call them to let them know that she will be staying at the house tonight. Thank you!" I hung up the phone and realized that I would have to haul her up two flights of stairs to reach the front. Fantastic.

I looked down at the hopeless, passed out mess that I was left to deal with. I narrowed my eyes at her. "You are so going to die when you wake up. You thought it was bad before, then just you wait." The bartender, who was watching the scene, handed me a damp cloth. I wiped Jan Di's mouth and forehead of sweat. I was thoroughly soaked now, and I needed to get home before I vomited myself.

I placed my unoccupied arm under the crook of her legs and carried her out of the bar. Her head was nestled in the crook of my arm and I paused for half a second. She looked peaceful now. Her brow was not furrowed with anger and her eyes did not look at me with hate. She looked innocent and peaceful and vulnerable, and I wanted to protect her.

I wasn't sure what compelled me to do so, but I lowered my mouth and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. Her skin was soft under the brief contact from my mouth, and once again, my heart began beating faster than usual. I took a deep breath and began walking again. Thankfully, she wasn't too heavy.

By the time I reached the top of the stairs, my car was there, ready to take us back to the house. As I stepped into the car, I asked the driver about the call. He said that he has made it and that her parents didn't seem too concerned. Okay, that was less trouble for me. I kept her in my lap for the short ride home. My thumb skimmed her arm in small circles, and more than a few times, I had to look out the window because looking at her was doing strange things to me. I had not forgotten the conversation we had when she was sober. I could not get too attached, but I feared that it was too late for that.

Once inside the house, Butler Lee informed me that everything was prepared. I handed her off to one of the maids. "Be careful with her. If I see a single mark on her skin, you will be fired!" She nodded and wandered off to the bathroom. I went to dispose of the sick encrusted suit and take a shower. A long shower. I felt filthy.

After I was clean and vomit free, I went to check on Jan Di. She was curled in the guest bedroom bed snoring loudly. A smile appeared on my lips, and I looked on her with happiness. For some reason, this girl had gotten under my skin, and I had let her. I didn't care about the feelings of others, but for some weird reason, I cared about this ugly little girl and her feelings. To say that I wish I didn't care would be speaking the plain and irreversible truth, because at the end of the day, I did care. Somewhere along the line, I had begun to care.

I left the room and headed to my own for some needed sleep. It had been an eventful day to say the least. I fell asleep with my mind replaying all of the events of the day. The last thing I thought about was the number of times a smile came to my mouth today. Pleasant dreams greeted me.

* * *

I woke up early that morning and walked into Jan Di's room after asking Butler Lee to have my suit ready for exhibition. She was still snoring as loud as she was when I last left her. With newspaper and orange juice in hand, I sat down in the chair and began reading.

About ten minutes later, Jan Di began stretching and moving about. She started sniffing without opening her eyes. Man, she was weird. She yawned and stretched, then in a groggy voice, she said, "I know this is a really expensive room just by smelling it." Impressive.

"You have a really good sense of smell." I replied, not looking at her. I heard her twitch around. She moved back on the bed and gathered the covers to her chest.

"What happened?" She asked, breathing heavy. "Why am I here?"

I was happy reading the Wall Street Journal, so I didn't bother looking at her as I replied. "You're here because I brought you here."

"That's what I'm saying. Why am I here and not at my house?"

"You don't remember?" I wanted to watch her expression as the memories came rushing back. So, I began looking at her again. She tilted her head and looked confused. Okay. Well, this was why I used visuals. I folded the paper and snapped my fingers. Butler Lee and a maid walked into the room. I snapped again, and Butler Lee began his explanation. I went back to reading the paper. "This suit came from Milan two days ago, and was designed by the famous designer Yoshikuchi Kenzi, of Ermenegildo Zegna, as one of his new works for this spring/summer collection. The price is-"

"Hey, stop. There's no reason to shock her." I said. Butler Lee bowed slightly and walked out of the room.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to listen to you brag about your clothes right now, in this kind of situation." She snapped.

"That's what I wore yesterday."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"It was the first time I wore that suit, and my last, thanks to someone." I saw her face twist, and the process began. Memories. Sweet, sweet memories. Her head began to drop into her hands that were pulled up against her chest. I supposed she remembered now, but I should make sure.

"Do you remember now?" She nodded slowly. "Then, in that state, we had to come to my house. Or should we have gone to yours?"

Jan Di stared down at the comforter and mumbled in a soft voice, "Sorry."

"I have already notified your parents. According to the driver, they didn't seem that concerned." I took a sip from my glass of orange juice.

She sighed loudly and said, "I'll leave now. I'm sorry for all the trouble I may have caused you."

There was no need for all this, "Just do what you normally do." Before I could say anymore, Butler Lee walked into the room.

"Young Master," he sounded grave.

"What's the matter?"

"The lady of the house…"

"What about the witch?"

"She has arrived?" What?!

I stood up, shocked. I knew she was coming, but so soon? "Already? Why is she here already?"

He nodded and left the room. I stood still, unable to think. Jan Di was here, and I hated to think what would happen if she found her here.

I looked over to Jan Di, who still sat in the bed looking confused. "Come with me." I reached over the bed and pulled her to her feet. She began to scream at me, but I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shut up," I told her. "You don't want to be caught by the witch." I looked in her in the eyes for confirmation and let her see my own panic. She nodded, and I let go of her mouth, but kept a tight grip on her hand. I sneaked through the halls to my room. I plopped her down on the couch and began pacing, trying to think of a better place for her. Maybe if I sneaked her outback…. Then, she could make a run for it. I grabbed her hand again and headed to the door. As soon as I swung it open, I saw two of my mother's henchmen approaching my door to make sure I didn't run off. Damn. I put a hand on Jan Di's head and shoved her back into my room. I'd need help. I called each of the F4 members. They were the only ones who knew Jan Di and understood the gravity of the situation; plus, they were my best friends.

"It's an emergency!" I said to them.

Ji Hoo replied, "What?"

"The witch showed up here. Jan Di is in my room right now, but I can't get her out."

Yi Jung replied, "What? Jun Pyo, if you get caught, then…"

"You're dead meat," finished Woo Bin.

They all came over immediately. While I waited, I quickly got ready for the day. Jan Di stayed on the couch while I dressed.

Once everyone was gathered in my room, I sat on my chair thinking. I had a girl dressed in my old pajamas in my room. Was there any way of explaining this? I rubbed my temple trying to think, but eventually I could stand the silence no longer. Throughout this, Jan Di had stayed quiet, but none of the other's had come up with anything valuable.

"She finds an unfamiliar girl in her son's room, especially someone with Geum Jan Di's profile. I wonder how she will react. I'm really curious." Yi Jung commented. I continued to pace the room.

"I'll bet $1000 that she'll send Jun Pyo to Alaska tomorrow morning." Woo Bin commented.

"I'll best $3000 that she'll send him to Sejong Antarctic Research Center." Yi Jung countered.

"Rather than that, she'll probably hire a killer, first." Ji Hoo joined in.

"What?! Really? Is she really that scary?" Jan Di asked with wide eyes. Some friends they were…. I needed help and this is what I get.

"Do you remember the day we ran away from 6th grade camp?" Woo Bin asked. I remembered. How could I forget? The day I learned how scary my mom really was.

"We almost died." Yi Jung spoke the truth. "How can I forget?"

"It truly was horrible." I began the story. Jan Di needed to understand the true brevity of this situation. "I remember that we decided to venture out on our own just because we could. We packed up our backpacks and headed out. We made it to one of Woo Bin's family resort houses before they came. We played in the room, pillow fights, laughter, not a care in the world. It was late at night, and we didn't hear or see the SWAT cars appear at our door until it was too late. They called into the room not to move; the police swarmed the room and pointed guns at us. Sixth graders! Who were holding pillows. We moved back to sit on the couch. Red dots were at each of our throats from their laser pointers. We were escorted out of the house with our hands in the air. I remember that the rain was coming down hard that nights, and so, I didn't recognize the car immediately, but I sure as hell remembered the person who came out of it. My mother stepped out, and it was she who had arranged all of it. We were all scared, and she let me have it when I got home, accusing me of planning the run away. We all had guns pointed to our heads, and my mother had planned it all. She is no joke." When I finished, Jan Di had her mouth wide open and fear, rightful fear, was pouring off her.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" She asked me. "I don't want guns pointed at my head."

Yi Jung chuckled slightly. "I think I might have an idea. Since it is an auction and there will be clothing pieces, Jan Di can model."

"Yo, yo, yo. I think that's brilliant. But… aren't the models already decided?" Woo Bin asked.

"No worries, I've got that covered." Yi Jung walked out of the room and returned shortly with an army of people, ready to prep Jan Di. For once, I thanked him for fraternizing with so many women.

We wasted no time, and Jan Di was speedily made presentable. While she was prepped, I sat in my chair, chewing my fingernails, trying to remain positive. Jan Di came back into my room and sat down. Her yellow dress was beautiful and her skin glowed, but I hardly had time to notice anything else, because though Yi Jung and Woo Bin were showering her with compliments, we still had no idea how exactly this would go down. Jan Di sat down, and she fiddled nervously with her hands while we waited. I heard heels clomp forebodingly on the staircase as a sign of what was to come.

"She's coming." I said simply, and we all tried to look natural. I quickly instructed Jan Di to sit with her legs crossed slightly and to sit with a straight back. I gave her a book to keep on her lap to make her look intelligent. She did so, and I retained my usual, composed posture.

The door opened, and my mother, the witch, strolled in. She gave everyone a hard stare, her eyes finally coming to rest on Jan Di. Under my mother's hard eyes, Jan Di fidgeted, and I began to panic.

"Who is she?" The witch asked me calmly.

Jan Di bowed slightly in her seat and greeted my mother. I couldn't afford to look at her, so I kept my eyes locked on the witch. "She's my guest, so don't worry about it." I spoke calmly, but my heart beat in my chest as I tried to get my mother's attentions off Jan Di.

With a sweet smile, my mother addressed me, "She's in my house, so she's my guest as well. Isn't that right, young lady?" I knew this routine well. I was trained in sweet talk with hidden agendas as well. She could not hide her true self from me. I silently pleaded Jan Di to keep her guard up.

Jan Di opened her mouth, but Ji Hoo quickly walked across the room and put his arm around her. "She's a friend," he said with a smile. My body instantly tensed, but I forced it to relax so that my mother's perceptive eyes didn't pick up on anything.

"Friend?" The witch repeated.

Yi Jung moved closer to Ji Hoo and answered my mother, "Yes, she's our junior at our school. She's a cute sophomore, so we're specifically training her as the F4 mascot. Something like that." I held my breath as I listened to the outrageous excuse that I hoped would work. I knew that she hated the F4; she saw it as a childish group that held no merit in her world. Our antics had built up over the years and the logic variable, so I hoped that this would work.

"Whose daughter are you?" She ignored Yi Jung.

Jan Di stuttered, "I'm the.."

"What does your father do?" She waited for response from Jan Di. Typical of the witch. I tried to think of how to save her.

"My father…" Jan Di continued to stutter.

"Has a business," Ji Hoo finished for her. I looked over to Ji Hoo. Annoyance pulsed through my system. Yes, I acknowledged that it was easier for them to speak, but it didn't help that it was always Ji Hoo.

"What kind?"

"Ah. He's in the clothing business. No, I mean, fashion business. It seems pretty famous in the industry." Woo Bin commented.

Jan Di nodded and smiled. My mother seemed content with the answer. She smiled, "That's interesting. So, is there anything that interests you in today's auction?"

"Yes, she has more than an interest. With the new dress from Bella, she's the dark horse who will certainly raise a lot of donations tonight." I tilted my head; I was happy that she seemed to be falling for it, but slightly amused at the prospect of Jan Di being a model.

"I guess your mother has a very discerning eye. What does your mother do?" She stared down Jan Di. At that moment, Mr. Jung came in. "President, it's time for you to greet your guests." Thankfully, the witch dropped her interrogation. She turned to address me, "Jun Pyo, come downstairs and take your place." She then turned her attentions to the other men, "The rest of you, since it's for a good cause, do your part before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am." Yi Jung said. The rest of us nodded once, and with a lasting look at Jan Di, the witch left the room with Mr. Jung. Once the door closed, we all breathed a sigh of relief, and I watched Ji Hoo remove his arm from around Jan Di. Well, at least he had sense enough for that.

"Why did you lie?" Jan Di shouted at us. "How are we going to fix this?" Panic was in her face, and she stared in front of her with concern and fear in her eyes. "We should have told the truth."

Yi Jung answered first, "Then, should we tell the truth that your dad owns a dry cleaners and your mom, a sauna? If we did that, then no one knows what could happen not only to you, but to your family as well."

Woo Bin joined in as well, "It's not a joke when we say that you won't survive once you've been singled out."

Jan Di sighed once and turned her head to me. "It's genetic, huh?" Stupid girl. I was in no mood for jokes, but clearly, she didn't get that.

I excused myself from the room and went downstairs. People were gathered all throughout the bottom floor of the house. I went to the back and scanned the items for auction. One in particular caught my eye. It was a pair of swim goggles. My mind instantly went to the girl upstairs. I picked up the pack and the goggles and looked at them. I smiled a little as I thought about her swimming. I hoped she would enjoy them. "Butler Lee," I called, "please watch the bidding on these. Make sure that you get them. Call in your bid. I will pay for them." He smiled a little and bowed.

I left the room and moved to the auction area. I stood next to the curtain, next to Jan Di. All the guests were gathered and I heard the auctioneer begin. "Yes, this next auction item, once you see it, I bet your eyes will light up! It's coming out now, please look closely. It's swimmer Park Tae Hwan's goggles!"

Jan Di's eyes immediately lit up. I watched her reaction. "Park Tae Hwan's goggles?" She whispered and moved her body to try and get a better look. She was clearly interested in the merchandise. "We're starting at $500." The bid commenced, and I watched all of the people fruitlessly fight, yet drive up the price for these goggles. Woo Bin seemed interested in the goggles. Tough. They were Jan Di's. "Just now, a $10,000 bid has come via telephone. Are there no further bids? If there are none, we will go onto the count. One, two, three!" He slammed the mallet down. "Sold for $10,000!" Jan Di's jaw dropped, and hope surged through my belly. How shocked and happy she would be. I was happy. I wanted to do something for her.

The auction continued. Eventually, it was my turn to showcase a suit. I had done these functions before, and so, I thought it would be best to get it over and done with. My friends waved at me as I walked down the red carpet. My eyes locked with Jan Di, and our eyes held for some time before she broke eye contact. I slowly turned on my heel and stood there as the suit was auctioned off. I wasn't paying attention to how much it sold for. I saw my mother walk down the stairs. I was no longer able to concentrate on the auction. My mother stared at me, then at Jan Di. If she saw Jan Di walk down the red carpet, she would surely know that she was no girl of royal lineage. I didn't think she would actually stay for the auction. Normally, she just greeted the guests and went back to business. I knew it was because of Jan Di's presence that she was here. I didn't know how to protect her, but I would try. Jan Di moved awkwardly, and I wanted to shield her or tell her to straighten her posture to hide the obvious fact that she was the odd one out. She flinched and tried to hide herself under the gaze of my mother.

Ji Hoo walked up to her, "What are you doing? Hurry up. It's your turn." I was both grateful and annoyed with his interference, once again. Damn, this was annoying. Why was it that I could never do anything? He pulled her away, and I wanted to beat him for it. All I could do was stand motionless as another man rescued Jan Di.

Finally, I was done, and I moved to the side. I don't know how much my suit sold for. I didn't really care. Next, Jan Di was supposed to go, and I was looking forward to seeing her. "Yes, the next auction item, it's very dazzling. She emerged from the side of the curtain as though she had just been thrown. Knowing the other members of the F4, I was sure she just had been. For a moment, she stood there awkwardly, not really knowing what to make of the situation. I watched her act very much like Jan Di. She straightened and tried to walk as elegantly as she could. She stumbled on her heel, but recovered. Jan Di looked awkwardly elegant, and I couldn't help but smile. Her skin glowed and the dress fitted her perfectly. Her hair was done up in a bun and her bangs covered her forehead. She lightly held the black fur shawl to her body and smiled at the crowd. I was pleased with the way she was holding herself. She wasn't losing any of her Jan Di way.

The auction ended, and everyone began to disperse. I went to collect my merchandise and change out of the suit. After I had done so, I joined Jan Di who was standing alone in a corner. I think she was hiding from my mother. I didn't blame her. "Let's go," I said to her, and we began walking in silence. When we reached the foyer, she turned to me and said, "I'm going now. Anyway, thanks."

I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear her quite loud enough. She thanked me. Time to make her say it louder. "What? I can't hear you."

"I said thank you." Still not loud enough.

"What?"

"I said thank you!" She screamed at me, again. Jan Di was Jan Di after all.

"Just a plain 'thank you' would've sufficed. For a commoner, you sure have a lot of pride."

"You heard it. I take it back!"

"What?"

"I'm taking back the thank you!" Oh, how I loved messing with her. My entertainment in this dull world. "What was I thinking? People don't change that easily. I'm leaving."

They didn't? Time to show her. As she turned to leave, I called her back, "Hey Jan Di." She turned around screaming "What?" at me, and I threw the goggles at her. "You… don't drink when I'm not around." There, I told her that I cared about her, that I was changing. I turned and walked away.

* * *

The next day at school, I was distracted. My mind was far from the English lesson that we were having. I think we all were distracted. Ji Hoo hadn't shown up to school, and we all knew that Seo Hyun was leaving soon. I saw Ji Hoo in the garden, where he played his violin, and he cried. We didn't approach him. We knew he needed to mourn in peace. I spun the globe in my hand and glanced over at his empty desk. He was still my friend, despite how I did or didn't feel about Jan Di. I hoped, genuinely, that he was okay. I felt that things were slowly getting more and more complicated.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello all,**

 **Once again, I find myself apologizing for the delay in my response. The past few months have been extremely hectic, and with the semester starting, I had no time to write this story. I can't say for sure when the next update will be. The chapters keep getting longer and longer. If you all would like me to start breaking the chapters up, please let me know. This is all of Episode 3, but it was considerably longer than Chapter 2. I have added in more off-screen sections to make the story flow and the characters develop more. I will soon begin work on Chapter 4.**

 **Until next chapter,**

 **-Moon**


End file.
